Like Seed
by Eyes So Quiet
Summary: Enfin libre, Rey entame sa première année de fac. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son plus grand défi se présenterait sous la forme d'un mètre 90 de conflits intérieurs et d'une chevelure noire parfaitement souple. College!AU / Reylo
1. Crochet

L'université comptait à peine quatre bâtiments, mais Rey s'était déjà perdu. Sentant un rush d'adrénaline lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, la jeune fille se précipita dans les escaliers qui ramenaient à l'aile droite du bâtiment B, là où son cours d'atelier d'arts contemporains avait déjà débuté depuis vingt bonnes minutes au moins.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa salle, la main tremblante de Rey s'immobilisa sur la poignée. C'était son premier jour de cours à la fac, et déjà elle se faisait remarquer. L'idée de faire demi-tour et d'attendre son prochain cours plutôt que d'interrompre celui-là lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas rater son seul court d'art. Rey entamait tout juste la première année de ses études de génie mécanique, et sa licence rendait obligatoire le choix de deux cours dits _transversaux_ , c'est-à-dire qui ne faisait pas partie de sa majeure mais qui comptait tout de même dans ses résultats. Passionnée de dessin- elle les appelait plutôt gribouillages, Rey s'était jetée sur un des rare court d'art disponibles avant qu'il n'y ait plus de places. Elle s'était aussi inscrite à un cours de kick-boxing qui se déroulait en dehors de la fac, pensant que ça lui ferait du bien de s'éloigner un peu des salles de classe et de reprendre une activité physique.

Avant qu'elle ne se démonte, elle inspira profondément et entra dans la salle de cours. Elle jeta un regard soucieux à la jeune professeure et s'excusa de son retard. Son appréhension disparut quand elle remarqua que personne n'avait fait attention à son interruption les élèves étaient déjà tous préoccupés à discuter autour de chevalets et de grandes tables en bois couvertes de matériel de dessin et de peinture.

La professeure sourit amicalement à Rey et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était dans sa trentaine et portait des lunettes carrées trop grandes pour elle qui lui donnait un air vulnérable. Elle parla d'une voix douce.

« Ton nom ?

\- Rey. Rey Kenobi. »

La jeune femme chercha quelque chose sur sa liste et hocha la tête.

« Je vous donne quartier libre pour ce premier cours. L'exercice est simple, met-toi avec quelqu'un et rendez-moi n'importe quel travail à la fin de l'heure. Un dessin, une peinture, une sculpture, on a ce qu'il faut dans la réserve. »

Rey acquiesça nerveusement en jetant un œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître et s'être mis par pair. La professeure lui montra du bout du nez quelqu'un derrière elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne te met pas avec ce jeune homme ? Il n'a pas l'air très inspiré ni content d'être ici. Et il est tout seul. »

Rey se retourna. Avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, un homme au regard indifférent se balançait nonchalamment à l'aide de ses longues jambes écartées, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux femmes tournées vers lui. Celui de l'homme jaugea Rey qui releva vaguement un air de défi dans ses yeux, l'air de dire _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

Rey remercia la professeure et traversa la pièce, sentant le regard de l'homme la suivre. Au moment où elle se faufila entre sa chaise et le mur, il se balança en arrière, compressant l'abdomen de Rey. Exaspérée, elle repoussa violemment la chaise et l'homme atterrit ses deux mains à plat sur la table devant lui. Rey retira son sac en bandoulière et s'assit bruyamment. Elle n'essaya pas de rencontrer le regard de son partenaire pour savoir s'il affichait des yeux ronds d'étonnement ou de la colère. Elle sortit de son sac une trousse remplie de crayons et feutres et des feuilles de dessin. Enfin, elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Celui-ci affichait à nouveau un air satisfait, bras croisés. Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves échangeaient des rires gais et des conversations amicales, ils apprenaient à se connaître autour de la passion qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils avaient tous l'air sympathique et sociable, comme Rey, et elle sentit une pointe de déception. Elle voulait se lever et aller discuter avec eux, pas rester à côté du trou du cul habillé tout en noir qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot avec elle.

Elle soupira dramatiquement, cherchant à lui signifier son agacement.

« Est-ce que tu sais dessiner au moins ? »

Il secoua la tête, refusant obstinément de se tourner vers elle. À bout de patience, Rey murmura entre ses dents « On se demande ce que tu fous ici alors… ». Crayon en main, elle décida qu'elle ferait ça toute seule. Elle commença une esquisse au crayon à papier, observant de temps en temps le profil du jeune homme devant elle. Après quelques minutes, son partenaire daigna enfin baisser les yeux sur le dessin de Rey. Il décroisa les bras et posa les poings sur la table aussi tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

Rey haussa les épaules à son tour, se sentant triomphante de sa petite victoire sur le snob.

« Je dessine, ça se voit pas ? » répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait trop innocente pour être sincère.

« Tu es en train de me dessiner _moi._

\- Et alors ? »

Rey jeta un œil au brouillon sous ses mains. Elle avait commencé à détailler les contours de sa chevelure abondante et noire, ceux de sa mâchoire et de ses lèvres boudeuses, son nez proéminant et légèrement bossu. Si les portraits n'étaient pas son point fort, elle s'était trouvée absorbée par celui qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Derrière son air suffisant et blasé, il avait des traits captivants, pittoresques. Elle voulait absolument achever ce qu'elle avait commencé pour en venir aux boucles de ses cheveux, à ses yeux étonnement tendres malgré l'expression contrariée de son visage. Et surtout, elle voulait placer exactement à leur place chacun des grains de beautés noirs qui formaient une constellation sur la face gauche de son visage et allaient s'enfouir le long de son cou dans le col de son tee shirt. Ils devaient en avoir bien d'autres semblables de l'autre côté de son visage, et même sur tout son corps, elle pensa.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sans croiser son regard, il marmonna comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende :

« - Alors dessine autre chose.

\- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Tu ne veux pas collaborer alors je dessine ce qui me fait plaisir. »

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester, Rey ajouta :

« Tu as un visage très intéressant, en plus. » Ça, elle l'avait rajouté par pur sadisme, sentant le malaise du jeune homme. Il avait déjà les joues empourprées mais il jeta un regard ahuri à Rey qui se délecta de sa deuxième victoire.

Tapotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table, il marmonna sans réellement chercher à la convaincre : « Dessine des oiseaux ou…je sais pas, des putains de fleurs. »

Insouciante, Rey se remit à sa tâche. Acceptant sa défaite, l'autre sortit un livre de son sac, un vrai pavé qui pesait au moins un kilo. Rey déchiffra le titre : Introduction à l'Histoire Médiévale. Maintenant elle connaissait sa majeure, son visage, mais pas son nom. Même curieuse, elle refusa de lui montrer plus d'intérêt et repris son dessin. Il se tenait tranquille, ou bien il feignait d'être absorbé par la lecture du livre, mains soigneusement pliées entre ses genoux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes lisaient les mots sans un bruit, et des boucles de cheveux épaisses lui retombaient sur le front. Il ne chercha plus à interrompre Rey. Satisfaite, celle-ci reprit son œuvre en appréciant les nouveaux angles que lui offrait sa position. Il avait pris un air studieux qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon plutôt que d'un étudiant, et elle avait maintenant une meilleure vue sur ses épaules et son dos prosterné, là où se dessinaient des muscles sinueux et larges.

Rey n'eut pas tout à fait le temps de terminer son portrait avant que la professeure ne somme les élèves de lui remettre leurs travaux. Son partenaire referma bruyamment son livre et attrapa la feuille de dessin d'entre les mains de Rey. Elle pensa qu'il comptait le remettre à la professeure, mais il essaya de le glisser dans son sac. Rey se jeta en avant et saisit son poignet d'une main et son dessin du bout des doigts, tirant avec assez peu de force pour ne pas l'abîmer mais sans grand succès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Il se pencha en avant sur elle pour l'intimider.

« C'est _mon_ dessin », rétorqua-t-il avec assurance.

Enragée, Rey siffla :

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné, c'est _mon_ dessin. » Elle tira avec plus de vigueur sur la feuille, mais le jeune homme refusa de lâcher prise. De sa main libre, il essaya d'enlever la main de Rey sur son poignet, mais il fut surpris de l'ampleur de son emprise sur lui. Elle était plus forte que son apparence ne laisser deviner.

« Lâche, tu vas le déchirer. »

Rey lâcha un « Ha ! » indigné. Elle avait passé l'heure à perfectionner le portrait de ce personnage imbuvable, et il s'imaginait maintenant qu'elle allait le laisser réduire ses efforts à néants. Elle tira vivement sur le dessin, et dans sa précipitation la feuille coupa la chair de l'homme entre le pouce et l'index. Il retira brusquement sa main en laissant s'échapper un petit soupir de douleur de sa bouche. La rage de Rey retomba aussitôt, faisant place à un mélange de honte et de panique. Elle faillit s'excuser mais se retint au dernier moment. Il la regarda avec un air à la fois blessé et confus, un air qui lui demandait pourquoi elle lui avait fait mal. Rey voulut se justifier et lui assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se leva précipitamment et attrapa son sac-à-dos. Elle lut un éclair de colère sur son visage avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne quitte la salle de classe sans crier gare.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Rey aussi s'était relevé. Les mots qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de formuler étaient encore coincés dans sa bouche entrouverte, et elle sentait que son visage était en feu. Elle regarda la porte de la salle de classe, abasourdie, puis le portrait qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. De petites taches de sang l'avaient sali, assombrissant des mèches de cheveux de l'inconnu.

Rey passait une journée plus que terrible. D'abord, elle avait été en retard à son premier cours- celui qu'elle savait qu'elle préférerait, puis elle avait fait l'amère rencontre de l'homme le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu, aussi détestable qu'incompréhensif dans son attitude ensuite elle avait dû courir à droite et à gauche pour récupérer à temps brochures et emplois du temps. Elle aurait donné cher pour que sa journée se termine, mais elle devait maintenant rentrer chez elle pour non pas se relaxer mais rencontrer son nouveau colocataire qui emménageait aujourd'hui. _Chez elle_. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à l'expression. Ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille accueil, Rey n'avait jamais connu de vrai chez-soi. Elle avait toujours été déplacée avant qu'elle ne commence réellement à prendre ses marques (ou bien elle s'en était allée d'elle-même, comme c'était le cas quand il avait fallu qu'elle parte pour l'université).

Elle pensa à nouveau à l'inconnu du cours d'art, comme il s'était enfui rageusement après qu'elle l'ait blessé. C'était une _éraflure._ Il fallait être sacrément douillet pour réagir comme ça pour une simple coupure.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle hésita à passer le pas de la porte. Elle pouvait entendre de la musique et des rires au son de cloche venir de la cuisine. Peu importe qui était son colocataire, il n'était pas seul. Elle se demanda si elle devait toquer pour ne pas interrompre leur intimité, mais elle se décida à entrer au dernier moment. Si elle voulait avoir le sentiment que cet appartement _était_ chez elle, elle allait devoir commencer par agir comme si c'était déjà le cas.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec les deux jeunes hommes, dans _sa_ cuisine. L'un d'eux était assis sur le comptoir, un verre de vin à la main. Il avait la peau noire et il portait une veste kaki au motif militaire. L'autre homme se frayait un chemin parmi tous les cartons qui encombraient la pièce, une poêle brûlante à la main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

Le premier fut aussitôt coupé dans son rire lorsqu'il aperçut Rey, mais le second continua à déblatérer quelque chose sur le chien de son voisin, la musique trop bruyante pour qu'il ait entendu la jeune fille.

Celui assis sur le comptoir sauter aussitôt à ses pieds et se présenta à Rey.

« Tu dois être Rey ! Salut, moi c'est Finn. » Il l'enlaça sans crier gare, et Rey se laissa faire. L'ami de Finn sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Il jeta pratiquement la poêle qu'il tenait et lâcha un « Ah ! » exagéré avant de baisser le volume de la musique. Il ouvrit ses bras en se dirigeant vers Rey, faisant mine de l'enlacer à son tour.

« Rey, Rey, Rey. Bienvenue! »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire surpris.

« Bienvenue à toi, qui que tu sois. » Finn semblait légèrement mal-à-l'aise mais il continuait à afficher un grand sourire. Son ami ne semblait pas du tout s'en apercevoir.

« Je m'appelle Poe. Je suis… un ami de Finn. »

Poe était à peine plus grand que Rey mais il était plus âgé il avait des boucles brunes et des yeux pétillants qui s'accordaient à sa personnalité enjouée.

« Il m'aide à emménager. » s'empressa d'ajouter Finn en balayant du regard la cuisine sens dessus dessous. Lui semblait plus réservé, mais Rey devina qu'il était timide.

« Et tu vas nous aider aussi, maintenant que tu es là ! » Poe serra amicalement le bras de Rey puis la débarrassa de son sac et son manteau sans qu'elle ait mot à dire.

« Mais pas avant de goûter ma paella. Tu vas voir, un vrai régal. »

La salle à manger résonnait tour à tour des rires gras de Poe et Finn puis de celui cristallin de Rey. Finn les observait, sourire en coin, se lier d'amitié. La familiarité et l'engouement de Poe avait finis par mettre à l'aise Rey, et trois verres de vin plus tard elle était assise en tailleur sur le plancher, hilare et rouge du visage. Poe ne tenait pas en place quand il racontait une histoire- et des histoires à raconter, ça il en avait. Il faisait les quatre cent pas dans la pièce en imageant son anecdote avec des grands mouvements de la main et des imitations dignes d'un comédien. Finn gloussait de temps en temps, mais il les avait déjà toutes entendues.

Rey au contraire ne se lassait pas du jeune homme, et sa journée médiocre était maintenant loin derrière elle. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, étirant ses jambes endolories, et chercha à se resservir un verre de vin. Poe saisit la bouteille d'alcool avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre.

« C'est assez pour toi ce soir, ma jolie, il y a école demain. » Rey le pointa du doigt en se retournant vers Finn, faisant semblant de l'accuser.

« Ce type s'invite chez nous et il a le cran de me refuser à boire, tu peux le croire ça ? »

Poe reposa la bouteille sur la table et saisit sa veste en cuir qui pendait négligemment sur un fauteuil.

« La fête est finie, je travaille ce soir. »

Rey lâcha un bruit de déception, se faisant l'effet d'une petite fille déçue à qui l'on refuse un jouet. Elle avait un coup dans le nez.

« Déjà ? Mais tu n'as pas fini ton histoire sur le guide et les touristes perdus et…

\- Et ce n'est que partie remise, Rey ! » Il attrapa un casque de moto au pied de la porte d'entrée et reprit plus sérieusement.

« On se reverra bientôt. » Il se tourna vers Finn et lui lança un regard insistant avant que le jeune homme ne se relève maladroitement de sa chaise.

« Je… je vais te raccompagner. »

Poe fit un signe de la main à Rey.

« Prend soin de toi. »

Le silence revenu dans l'appartement, les deux colocataires semblèrent se rendre compte en même temps qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Sentant la gêne de Finn et encouragée par l'alcool, Rey parla la première.

« C'est ton copain ? » Finn s'affola complètement, butant sur ses mots.

« N…non, non, je… »

Mortifiée, Rey le coupa.

« Oh, excuse-moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que… » Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Donc, Finn ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Rey. J'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion d'en placer une avec Poe et ses histoires extravagantes. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que je l'ai invité, il était censé me donner un coup de main mais… » Finn secoua la tête, histoire de dire _Tu sais comment il est_. Rey gloussa.

« C'est un vrai numéro. Mais non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Ça me fait du bien de voir du monde, je commençais à dépérir toute seule. Et si toutes mes soirées ressemblent à ça quand il est là, il faut absolument que tu l'invites plus souvent. »

Rassuré, Finn sourit affectueusement.

« Je suis content que tu l'aimes bien. »

Rey ne croyait pas qu'elle ait été aussi chanceuse. Non seulement elle avait son propre appartement, mais toutes ses inquiétudes sur son futur colocataire s'étaient révélées infondées. Finn était un garçon adorable, réservé aux premiers abords mais qui savait écouter et qui distribuait de précieux conseils. Son ami, Poe, égayait les soirées de Rey quand elle ne devait pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier. Dès qu'il passait la porte, l'appartement s'éveillait en sons et en lumières. Il apportait avec lui joie et réconfort sous forme de musique et de nourriture délicieuse. Elle les avait rencontrés il y a quatre jours, mais déjà elle se trouvait en train de danser avec ses deux _nouveaux_ amis dans sa _nouvelle_ cuisine, se déhanchant sur des sons pop qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait une _nouvelle_ vie.

Rey arrangea ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval serrée sur le haut de sa tête. Elle allait assister à son premier cours de kick boxing, et pour ça elle avait ressorti ses vieux gants de boxe. Arrivée devant la salle privée où avait lieu son cours se trouvait un groupe d'hommes en tenue de sport qui discutaient entre eux. Rey passa devant eux en les ignorants et s'immisça dans le bâtiment. À l'intérieur elle fut accueillie par un son nouveau coach qui l'intercepta immédiatement.

« Étudiante ? »

Rey acquiesça.

« - Ton nom.

\- Rey Kenobi.

\- Rey. Les vestiaires sont à droites. Tu peux aller poser tes affaires et commence à courir dès que tu reviens. »

Rey acquiesça à nouveau, observant brièvement les autres membres du club déjà en train de s'échauffer derrière elle. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand elle reconnut son partenaire du court d'art, gants aux poings, tapant sèchement sur un sac d'entrainement. De toute évidence, il l'avait reconnu aussi, car il ne la lâcha pas du regard.

Rey fit demi-tour jusqu'au vestiaire pour femme et resserra compulsivement sa queue de cheval. _Merde._ Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait presque peur de le voir à nouveau, surtout dans ce milieu. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir et souffla. Elle était ici pour une raison, et elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter à cause d'un homme.

Le coach donna quelques exercices à Rey histoire de l'échauffer, puis quand elle lui apprit qu'elle avait pratiqué muay thai et boxe anglaise pendant six ans, il évalua son niveau en lui demandant de lui montrer sa garde et quelques mouvements. Il la contempla pensivement.

« Il y a deux groupes, débutants et avancés, d'un côté et de l'autre, fit le coach en montrant de la main à Rey le vaste gymnase et ses membres. Normalement, je devrais te placer dans celui des débutants, comme tous ceux qui viennent de ta fac. Mais à ton niveau, tu vas juste t'ennuyer. Tu ne progresseras pas. Si tu veux, je peux te garder avec moi et te placer dans le groupe des avancés. Ça ne changera rien à tes notes, et l'horaire restera le même. »

Rey jeta un œil derrière elle. D'un côté se trouvait un groupe d'adultes tous clairement plus âgés qu'elle, en grande partie des hommes. De l'autre, elle reconnut le profil des étudiants de sa fac.

« C'est toi qui choisis. »

Rey hocha la tête. Elle appréciait les défis.

« Le groupe avancé, ça me va. »

Le coach coupa la musique entrainante qui accompagnait les efforts des membres avant de les interrompre.

« On a une nouvelle recrue ici. Elle s'appelle Rey, et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un lui montre les exercices et notre routine. »

Rey vit l'étranger du cours d'art aussitôt faire un pas en avant, pantelant, et levé un poing ganté en l'air.

« Merci, Kylo. »

Rey se tourna vers le coach, en détresse, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de rejoindre Kylo. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'omettre une objection.

« - Rey.

\- _Kylo_ ? »

Celui-ci la contempla un instant, ses yeux se baladant sur sa tenue. Rey ne se souvenait pas qu'il fut aussi grand. Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, il était assis et semblait bien moins impressionnant. Maintenant, en face d'elle, il était en débardeur et short de sport, et elle pouvait remarquer à quel point ses épaules étaient larges, comme il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Et il était lui aussi dans le groupe des avancés. Il était clairement un habitué du club.

Il lui indiqua un vieux bac en dehors du tatami.

« Va prendre une paire de gants. »

Rey secoua la tête et ramassa ceux qu'elle avait déposés derrière elle.

« J'ai les miens. »

Kylo porta ses mains à son menton.

« Montre-moi ton side kick. »

Sans attendre, Rey leva une jambe et pivota sur elle-même, envoyant son pied valser contre les gants de Kylo sans trop de puissance.

« Front kick. »

Rey s'exécuta tant bien que mal, un peu rouillée par des mois d'indolence.

« Direct »

Rey prit un peu de recul et envoya son poing contre sa garde. Elle remarqua quelque chose de féral dans ses yeux.

« Encore. » Elle recommença. Sa voix était rauque, gutturale.

« Encore. Encore. » Elle envoya ses deux poings tour à tour, pivotant d'une hanche à l'autre. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Alors qu'elle commençait à être prise par une sorte de frénésie, il la coupa net.

« Stop. » à bout de souffle, Rey baissa sa garde et se pencha en avant, poing sur les genoux.

Kylo lui envoya un coup de poing sur la tempe, assez fort pour la faire défaillir. Elle se releva et lui lança un regard furieux, plaçant instinctivement ses poings devant son visage.

« Ta garde. »

Sidérée, Rey le vit lui-même se mettre en position de combat, ramenant sa tête dans ses épaules et ses poings en face de son visage. Il voulait _se battre ?_ Contre elle ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défiler. Il envoya un nouveau crochet qu'elle esquiva de peu, encore sous le choc. Il se mit à envoyer tour-à-tour crochets, directs, et même uppercut. Rey esquiva quelques-uns de ses coups, car elle avait l'avantage d'être petite et rapide, mais les coups de Kylo s'écrasèrent de temps en temps contre sa garde. Ils étaient redoutablement puissants, vibrant contre la chair de Rey et la faisant chanceler, lui laissant à peine le temps d'éviter le prochain ou de s'en protéger. Rey sentit une pointe de panique quand elle vit que Kylo ne ralentissait pas, et que loin de s'arrêter il semblait s'acharner sur elle de plus en plus. Essayait-il de la blesser ? S'il réussissait à placer un seul de ses coups, il risquait de la faire tomber K.O.

« Kylo. »

Essoufflée et maintenant largement effrayée, Rey sentit son instinct de survie prendre le dessus, celui qu'elle avait développé malgré elle à force de se retrouver dans des situations où elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. La lutte ou la fuite. Subir ou abandonner. Survivre ou mourir.

Son corps s'exécuta de son propre chef. Lorsqu'elle vit une ouverture dans la garde de Kylo, elle envoya un crochet propre et rapide en plein milieu de son visage. Celui-ci chancela en arrière, et quand il lui fit à nouveau face, Rey observa un filet de sang couler de son nez.

Le reste des membres étaient maintenant silencieux, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Le coach se plaça entre Rey et Kylo et étendit ses mains pour mettre de la distance entre les deux.

« - Stop. Kylo, tu saignes.

\- C'est rien. »

Sa poitrine se soulevait brutalement au rythme de sa respiration déchaînée. Son regard ne lâcha pas Rey. Il se dirigea seul vers les toilettes.

Le coach s'adressa à tous les autres membres.

« Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est distrait. Allez, on se re-concentre pour éviter les accidents. »

Rey jura intérieurement. C'était tout sauf un accident.

Après avoir eu une petite discussion avec le coach, Rey était retourné à ses exercices, seule cette fois-ci. Kylo était ressorti des toilettes pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, s'éclipsant une fois de plus après avoir été blessée par Rey.

« Rey. »

Rey se retourna, sac de sport calé sous son bras, alors qu'elle sortait de son entraînement. Kylo se trouvait derrière elle, assis sur le trottoir qui longeait le bâtiment. Il faisait nuit et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il se leva pour aller jusqu'à elle. À son grand étonnement, il lui sourit.

« Alors… c'était marrant ? »

Elle ne revenait pas d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il trouvait ça _marrant ?_ Il lui avait tourné autour comme un prédateur qui essoufflait sa proie avant de se jeter sur elle pour en faire un diner, lui causant une frayeur sans nom. Elle revoyait encore ses yeux fous scanner chacun de ses mouvements. Elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, bouche bée.

« Tu as essayé de me frapper. »

Il prit un air confus.

« C'est le but. C'était un combat. »

Rey préféra se taire plutôt que d'avouer qu'un seul de ses coups pouvait très bien l'envoyer aux urgences. Kylo porta une main à son nez.

« Tu m'as touché, par contre. Tu m'as fait saigner pour la deuxième fois en une semaine.

\- C'était pas mon but, mais tu l'as bien cherché. »

Kylo laissa retomber ses bras contre ses côtes.

« Tu as quelque chose contre moi ? »

Rey lâcha un « Ha ! » sarcastique. Elle pointa du doigt le club.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as failli me tuer, là-dedans ? »

Kylo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Te tuer ? Un peu dramatique, comme expression.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

Kylo serra la mâchoire l'espace d'une seconde.

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscris dans un cours de kick si tu comptes te comporter comme une petite tapette dès que quelqu'un lève la main vers toi ? »

Rey sentit une rage froide s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire le _culot_ de l'imbécile devant elle.

« Va te faire foutre, Kylo. »


	2. Monstre

**Hey ! De retour avec un petit chapitre, je profite de la paralysie dans laquelle est plongé le pays par la neige pour poster mwahahaha. Je vous propose à nouveau de m'envoyer des idées pour la suite de la fic, collaborons comme nos deux tourtereaux et leur cours d'art. Envoyez-moi des prompts !**

* * *

La semaine suivante, Rey pris soin d'arriver cinq minutes en avance à son atelier d'art. Elle en profiterait pour faire connaissance avec le reste de sa classe de façon à éviter Kylo. Elle comptait l'ignorer, devinant qu'il ne chercherait pas à communiquer avec elle si elle se trouvait en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Rey entra dans la salle, café latte à la main. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'élèves déjà installés, sourire en coin. Elle était douée pour les premières impressions, et elle comptait se servir de ce talent pour s'immiscer le plus rapidement possible dans leur petite bande d'amis.

Elle se présenta brièvement et engagea la question. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les autres élèves étaient tous conviviales et sympathiques, et Rey se sentit satisfaite de sa prestation quand l'un d'entre eux l'invita à s'asseoir parmi eux.

Rey jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil rapide à la porte d'entrée, guettant l'arrivée de Kylo. Elle ne serait pas étonnée s'il ne venait pas, au vu de son manque d'intérêt évident pour la matière. Elle le vit pourtant suivre les pas de la professeure un moment plus tard. Son regard capta directement celui de la jeune fille, puis traça les gens avec lesquels elle se trouvait. Sans surprise, elle le vit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à l'arrière de la classe et seul. _Sans surprise_ , il était encore habillé tout de noir.

La professeure entama son cours en invitant les élèves à l'appeler par son prénom, Mel puis elle fit l'appel, et Rey se demanda pourquoi elle n'entendit pas le prénom _Kylo._ Au lieu de ça, Kylo répondit _Présent_ au nom de Ben Solo. Elle lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était plus ses affaires, au diable Kylo ou Ben.

Mel fit alors le tour de la classe, rendant à chacun leurs œuvres inachevées de la semaine dernière et les commentant. Quand elle arriva au Portrait de Rey, elle se dirigea vers Kylo. Rey la suivit du regard, tendant l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas bien saisir ce qu'il se disait avec le brouhaha que ses nouveaux amis faisaient. Elle aperçut Mel afficher un regard interrogateur et Kylo répondre quelque chose tout en haussant les épaules. Mel se tourna une seconde vers Rey, se mordant la lèvre pensivement.

« - Rey, tu peux venir par ici ?

\- Pas de soucis. »

Rey se leva énergiquement, sûre qu'elle lui parlerait de _l'incident_ de la semaine dernière.

« Ton portrait de Ben, il n'est pas encore terminé ? »

Rey porta une main à sa hanche.

« Il manque quelques détails ici et là. »

Mel jeta un regard contemplatif au dessin posé sur la table.

« Il est vraiment intéressant. Les jeux de lumière sont bien travaillés et harmonieux. Tu as une vision singulière, qui j'en suis sûre est stimulée par ton charmant partenaire. »

Rey se sentit rougir. _Charmant partenaire ?_ Il était tout sauf charmant. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle impliquait au juste ? Que ses beaux yeux avaient dessiné eux-mêmes son portrait ? C'était grâce au travail et au talent de Rey qu'ils avaient pu rendre quelque chose à Mel. Rey jeta un œil à Kylo. _Dieux._ Il était rageant, toujours dans cette même position, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Rey, guettant sa réaction.

« En réalité, Ky…Ben a refusé de m'aider la semaine dernière, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait son portrait. Il n'est pas un partenaire très _stimulant_. »

Rey eut un peu honte de rapporter comme une enfant de primaire, mais elle ne souffrirait pas une heure de plus la présence de Kylo. Ce dernier se pencha aussitôt en avant et montra du doigt les tâches de sang sur le dessin.

« - J'ai _saigné_ sur ce dessin. C'est ma collaboration artistique.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Sois un peu créative Rey. C'est un atelier d'art _contemporain,_ les artistes peuvent utiliser tous les fluides qui leur chantent. »

Rey était estomaquée. Il était en train de se moquer d'elle, et il en tirait visiblement un certain plaisir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette et exprime son envie de rester seul, mais il désirait en réalité encore travailler avec elle.

Mel repris sans tenir compte de l'échange de ses élèves.

« Termine le portrait, Rey. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Kylo et leva un doigt vers lui.

« Tu collabores, sinon pas la peine de revenir la semaine prochaine. »

* * *

Rey retint un soupir d'agacement et déplaça ses affaires près de Kylo, la mort dans l'âme. Kylo attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de porter une main absente sur le portrait.

« Peut-être que je vais utiliser de la salive cette fois.

\- ça va ton nez, Kylo ? »

Il la regarda d'un air confus – se souvenant distinctement de la douleur vive qu'il avait ressenti alors que le poing de Rey s'écrasait sur son nez- mais décida d'ignorer son comportement hostile. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était tout le temps aussi en colère, mais il aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle _Kylo._

Peut-être que s'il essayait de se montrer plus collaboratif, elle ferait un effort sur son humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rendre la tâche plus facile ? »

Elle leva des yeux las vers lui et saisit un de ses crayons. Elle en avait tout un tas qui se ressemblait tous. Kylo eut du mal à saisir l'intérêt de cette abondance.

« Ne me fais pas face, met toi de profil comme la semaine dernière, quand tu faisais comme si je n'existais pas. »

Kylo s'exécuta, ressentant le même malaise que la première fois qu'elle avait étudié son visage pour en retranscrire les traits.

« Je ne te connaissais pas. »

Rey haussa les épaules.

« - Et tu ne me connais toujours pas.

\- Je sais comment tu t'appelles. Et tu sais comment je m'appelle.

\- Et ça suffit ? C'est tout ? »

Kylo se tourna pour la regarder en face.

« Je sais aussi que tu as un sacré tempérament, et le crochet qui va avec. »

Elle l'observa un instant, pas tout à fait sûre de quelle réaction adopter. Elle leva une main au visage de Kylo et saisit son menton. Le jeune homme tressaillit sous sa main, mais Rey positionna son visage de profil avant qu'il ne se dérobe.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Kylo ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son regard cherchait quelque chose sur le plafond.

« Ça ne suffit pas.

\- Quoi ? »

Kylo faillit faire face à Rey mais se retint de bouger au dernier moment.

« Tu penses que ça ne suffit pas. Alors dis en moi plus. »

Rey pouffa.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Comment ça marche ? »

Rey s'interrompit à nouveau, sondant le regard de Kylo.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, de toute façon ? »

Kylo haussa les épaules et remua légèrement la tête.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer le temps comme ça. _Collaborer. »_

Rey lui lança un regard suspicieux. Kylo pria pour une réaction favorable.

« Ok. Mais tu commences, alors. »

Kylo secoua la tête avidement.

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscris dans ce cours ? Tu ne me semble pas être le type artiste dans l'âme. »

« Facile. Les inscriptions étaient bientôt terminées, j'ai dû choisir entre ça et apprendre le grec ancien. Mon choix a été vite fait. »

« C'est sensé. À ton tour. »

Kylo répondit du tac-au-tac, sans avoir eu à y réfléchir : « Pourquoi tu as choisis la boxe ? »

« Facile. J'ai pratiqué depuis mes dix ans, mais j'ai dû arrêter l'année dernière. J'avais envie de reprendre, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté l'année dernière ?

\- C'est de la triche, Kylo. Deux questions à la suite. »

Kylo fit un geste de la main.

« - Ton tour.

\- Pourquoi tu as deux prénoms ? »

Kylo lâcha un soupir sarcastique.

« - Je n'ai pas deux prénoms. Je m'appelle Kylo.

\- Qui est _Ben Solo_ , alors ?

\- Il n'est personne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça devienne officiel.

\- Tu ne réponds pas vraiment aux questions, Kylo… comment je dois t'appeler, d'ailleurs ? »

Kylo se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard.

« Kylo. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

Rey le scruta un instant avant de baisser les yeux, visiblement gênée. Kylo reprit sa position initiale de lui-même.

« Ton tour, » dit Rey.

« Tu seras de retour cette semaine ? Au club ? »

Rey hésita.

« Oui. » Finit-elle par murmurer. « Mais je ne me remettrai pas avec toi. »

Kylo changea de position, visiblement mécontent.

« - Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que. Parce que tu es trop… intense. Et je n'ai visiblement pas ton niveau.

\- Mais c'est _ça_ l'intérêt. C'est comme ça que tu progresseras. Je t'apprendrai.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre, _toi_? »

Kylo répondit très sérieusement :

« Des tas de gens se considéreraient très chanceux de se faire entraîner par moi. »

Rey eut un petit rire.

« Pourquoi ? T'es une star, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Kylo haussa un sourcil, Rey stoppa net son rire.

« - Je suis combattant pro MMA, Rey.

-Quoi, sérieux ? T'es pro ? »

Kylo acquiesça. Rey fit une grimace qui se voulait faussement impressionnée.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'en es pris à moi, la dernière fois. »

Kylo eut l'air clairement mal-à-l'aise à ces mots. Il tourna sa chaise face à Rey de façon à la confronter. Elle ne dessinait plus depuis un moment.

« Arrête de dire ça, je ne m'en suis pas pris à toi. On a eu un combat, c'est tout.

\- Oh, pas encore cette discussion. Tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un monstre ou… une sorte d'animal. J'ai cru que tu voulais ma mort. »

Rey ne s'attendait pas à l'expression peinée que pris le visage de Kylo. Il parla doucement, scrutant le visage de Rey.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Rey chercha ses mots, réticente à l'idée d'admettre que _oui_ , elle avait eu peur à un certain moment. Ne les trouvant pas, elle se décida pour plus simple.

« Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » ajouta-t-elle, faussement indignée.

Le regard de Kylo s'éternisa une seconde de trop sur Rey qui baissa les yeux. Kylo fit de même, observant ses mains.

« - Désolé.

\- Quoi ? »

Kylo répéta plus fort :

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas essayé de t'attaquer. Des fois je…j'oublie de mesurer ma force. Après des heures d'entraînement, ma concentration est totale. J'entre dans une sorte de transe. »

Le visage de Kylo s'assombrit, il semblait à la fois coupable et gêné. Rey n'osa pas parler ou l'interrompre, de peur qu'il se referme aussitôt.

« Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, par contre. Ça j'en suis sûr. Même si _ça_ avait l'air impressionnant, je savais que c'était toi. »

Rey pu entendre la sincérité dans sa voix. Elle n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper qu'il ne l'aurait pas blessé si elle lui en avait laissé l'occasion, mais elle était certaine qu'il était convaincu du contraire. Il releva enfin la tête, légèrement amusé.

« De plus, je suis sûr que toi tu peux comprendre, pas vrai ? »

Rey afficha une moue confuse.

« Quoi ? Comprendre quoi ?

\- Être dans une transe. Réagir par instinct. C'est ce que tu as fait l'autre jour, et c'est comme ça que tu t'es si bien débrouillé. Je me demande où tu as appris ça.

\- ça compte comme une question ? »

Kylo l'ignora.

« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le pense. »

Rey répondit immédiatement :

« Je sais que je suis forte. »

Rey put observer Kylo lutter contre un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai, » murmura-t-il. Puis il se pencha en avant sur elle, son regard s'abreuvant de celui de la jeune fille. Rey ressentit le besoin de reculer mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Tu me laisseras t'entraîner ? Ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. On ne se battra pas. »

* * *

Incertaine, Rey hésita un instant. Elle voulait accepter, voir ce qu'il avait à lui apporter, mais quelque chose lui dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle écoutait toujours son instinct, c'est ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'ici, mais comme Kylo s'épanchait sur elle, elle se sentit plongée dans ses yeux sombres. Comment était-elle censée refuser quand elle se sentait attirée et encerclée par son énergie si vive ?

« Peut-être, » dit-elle, mais cela sonnait comme une concession, ce que Kylo ne manqua pas. Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux. Il attrapa le portrait sous les mains inactives de Rey et l'inspecta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à examiner l'œuvre de Rey. Elle se sentit subitement gênée qu'il l'observe de si près elle avait prêté attention à chaque pli de sa peau, chaque grain de beauté, captant jusqu'aux ténèbres dans ses yeux et son expression parfois sinistre. Mais même avec tout le talent du monde elle n'aurait su immortaliser ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Il était asocial, inadapté. Il était un petit garçon perdu. Il était rempli de rage.

Il était _envoûtant_.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Rey rougit carrément, se sentant à découvert.

« Comme _ça_ quoi ? »

Il l'ignora. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question pour elle.

Kylo sortit une pochette de son sac et y retira une petite boîte en bois vernis marron. Rey se pencha pour mieux voir ce que c'était : un kit de calligraphie. Il saisit une plume et la trempa dans le flacon d'encre qui l'accompagnait et se mit à tracer quelque chose sur le portrait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je _collabore. »_

Elle le regarda accomplir de souples gestes du poignet, dessinant traits et courbes d'une main gracieuse. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça.

« - Tu écris quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir. »

Kylo se mit à colorier d'encre noire son lettrage. Rey se pencha et déchiffra _Monstre_ en lettres gothiques sur toute la largeur de son dessin, recouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait dessiné.

Révoltée, elle saisit le poignet de Kylo qui tenait la plume et s'écria : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Il répondit comme si c'était flagrant : « Je l'ai arrangé. »

Sans lâcher son poignet, Rey souffla fortement du nez.

« - Arrangé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à arranger ? Pourquoi tu as écrit _Monstre_?!

\- C'est à ça que je rassemble, sur ton dessin. C'est comme ça que tu me vois. »

Rey secoua la tête négativement.

« Lâche-moi. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui enserrait encore le poignet. Elle lâcha prise, sans comprendre d'où venait sa colère et son indignation. Elle ne tenait pas tant que _ça_ au simple dessin, alors pourquoi ça la démangeait de voir l'affreuse inscription sur son portrait ?

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Kylo. »

Kylo massa son poignet endolori.

« - Tu aimes me faire mal.

\- Quoi… ? Je n'aime pas te faire mal.

\- À chaque fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as fait mal. Tu m'as coupé et donné un coup dans le nez la semaine dernière. Et maintenant, ça. » Il leva son poing pour illustrer son propos.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est ta façon de te défendre, parce que tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ peur de toi.

\- Prouve-le. » Répondit Kylo du tac-au-tac. Il la fixa d'un air de défi, et Rey saisit le sous-entendu. Il était doué pour provoquer les gens, et Rey était douée pour se _sentir_ provoquée. Avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi rétorquer, Mel les interrompit.

« Vous avez terminé ici ? »

Kylo lui tendit le portrait.

« _Monstre._ C'est… intéressant. J'aime bien. Je le récupère, et on passe à autre chose maintenant. »

Rey surpris Kylo froncer les sourcils en voyant Mel s'emparer du dessin. Elle jeta un œil au reste de la classe. Maintenant venait sa chance de les retrouver et de laisser Kylo derrière elle. Ce dernier sembla deviner sa pensée, et il l'observa à son tour. Rey ne put empêcher une désagréable pensée s'immiscer dans son esprit : il la testait. Elle se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Elle voulait rester, maintenant, mais pas parce qu'il l'avait mise au défi. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus à son sujet, et quel intérêt il y avait à se déplacer à présent ?

* * *

Rey ouvrit son frigidaire et attrapa une brique de jus de raisin. Elle referma bruyamment la porte avec son pied avant de se retourner vers Finn qui terminait de repasser un de ses tee-shirt.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Il est louche, tu ne t'imagines même pas. »

Finn lâcha un « hm » affirmatif, ne levant pas les yeux de sa tâche. Ça faisait vingt bonnes minutes que Rey déblatérait sur _l'inconnu_ de sa fac, comme il lui plaisait de l'appeler malgré qu'elle connaissait son nom.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il écrirait _Monstre_ sur son propre visage ? Ça m'a fait bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il sous-entendait qu'il en était un.

\- Rey, c'était probablement son intention. Et au lieu de prendre au mot ses avertissements, tu t'apprêtes à te jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant le rejoindre à ton cours de kick… regarde-toi, t'es excitée comme une puce à l'idée de le revoir. »

Rey rougit et lâcha un rire franc.

« Finn ! Stop. Il ne m'arrivera rien, on sera entouré de dizaines de gens. »

Finn murmura dans sa barbe.

« Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de te persécuter l'autre jour. »

Rey s'esclaffa, amusée de la démesure de l'inquiétude de son ami.

« Il ne m'a pas persécuté, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. En fait, c'est un pro de la MMA ou un truc comme ça. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il y allait trop fort. »

Finn reposa dramatiquement son fer à repasser et afficha une mine à la fois défaite et excédée.

« Rey, dis-moi, à quoi il ressemble ton mystérieux _Kylo_? »

Rey haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Finn.

« Il est… brun, très grand. Tout est grand chez lui, ses mains, son nez… tu devrais voir ses oreilles. Il les cache sous ses cheveux. Tellement de cheveux.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que _Kylo-_ emphase sur son prénom- ressemble à un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles et de conflits cachés sous une chevelure impeccable, et ce n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle tu persistes à excuser son comportement plus que douteux ?

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix_ de muscles et de conflits _._ Pas quatre-vingt. »

Finn soupira de façon exagérée. Il enfila son tee shirt maintenant parfaitement repassé.

« Rey, je continue à penser que tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire et nous rejoindre moi et Poe ce soir. » Il ajouta dans une faible tentative de séduire Rey : « Tequila à volonté ! »

Rey jeta sa brique de jus vide.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas rater ce cours. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. »

Finn exécuta un geste de défaite de la main.

« Alors, va. »

* * *

Rey s'étira de tout son long, déployant sa paire de legging le long de ses muscles fins. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus à guetter les allers-et-venues du monde dans l'attente de Kylo. Elle se reconcentra sur son étirement, s'allongeant de tout son long contre ses jambes. Elle inspira profondément et exhala, entourant la plante de ses pieds de ses mains.

En parlant de _mains_ , elle en sentit deux se poser sur son dos, la pressant encore plus contre le sol. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Kylo, accroupi derrière elle.

« Tu es souple. Je ne peux pas aller jusque-là. »

Elle se déroba promptement de ses mains et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« - Salut.

\- Salut, » répéta Kylo. Il s'assit en face de Rey, reposant son poids sur ses deux mains.

« Tu as pensé à ma proposition ? »

Rey déglutit et coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Oui. C'est d'accord, je veux bien que tu m'entraînes. »


	3. Un bobo

**Des fois je me relis après avoir posté et je me dis wtf? Qui a autorisé ça? Ne vous relisez jamais APRES avoir posté, les gens. Jamais.**

 **Je profite encore des fortes neiges pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vos commentaires sur le chapitre 2 ne s'affichent pas. J'ai pu les lire grâce aux mails que je reçois, et je suis super contente de vos retours, ça me motive à écrire plus! Je réitère : je suis ouverte à vos idées pour la suite. Bon week-end.**

* * *

Kylo murmura en se relevant :

« Je reviens, attends-moi. »

Elle le vit s'adresser au coach et acquiescer de la tête avant de se tourner vers elle. Il l'observa un instant avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Rey le rejoint aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Viens avec moi. »

Kylo l'entraîna dans un couloir étroit, derrière les vestiaires, et dans une cage d'escalier. Il expliqua, se retournant par-dessus son épaule.

« Il y a une salle privée, là-haut. Elle est réservée aux combattants pro. Elle est souvent vide, j'ai pensé qu'on y serait tranquille. »

Rey s'arrêta net.

« Kylo ? »

Celui-ci se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'être seul ? »

Il la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

« On a toute la place et le matériel qu'on veut. Tu pourras mieux te concentrer. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et Kylo flancha quand il lut l'hésitation sur son visage. Il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de Rey, se positionnant plus ou moins à son niveau. _Il essaie de paraitre moins grand,_ pensa Rey.

« Je te l'ai dit, Rey. Tu peux me faire confiance. Au moins pour cette fois, et si ça ne te plait pas, on retournera avec tout le monde. »

Rey s'empressa d'acquiescer elle était douloureusement consciente de la proximité de Kylo et du bras qu'il avait allongé tout près de sa taille pour saisir la rampe. Mince, elle pouvait même sentir son odeur, un mélange de transpiration et de crème après-rasage, et de quelque chose _d'autre_ , quelque chose de légèrement poivré qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout-à-fait remettre.

Kylo essaya d'interpréter l'air penaud de Rey mais sembla rapidement abandonner. Elle avait dit _oui,_ c'est ce qui comptait. Il monta rapidement les dernières marches qui menaient à une portée blindée et l'ouvrit grand pour laisser passer Rey. La pièce était froide, plus petite que celle du premier étage.

Alors que Kylo montra à Rey comment s'étirer, elle pouvait encore entendre le son étouffé de la musique que crachait les baffes d'en bas.

* * *

Si Rey avait trouvé la pièce froide quand elle y avait mis les pieds, elle était maintenant _irradiée_ par la chaleur que Kylo et elle dégageaient. Son entraînement était rude et sans pitié, il ne laissait pas une minute de répit à la jeune fille. Elle devait enchaîner mouvements du poing, des jambes, et entre deux _Crochet ! Direct !_ il lui faisait exécuter pompes et abdos-fessiers. Déjà Rey sentait les muscles de ses avant-bras la lâcher.

« Allez, Rey, concentre-toi », il grogna d'un ton impatient. À bout de souffle et les membres tremblants, Rey sentit la frustration la gagner.

« Je donne tout ce que je peux, » elle proclama du mieux qu'elle put entre deux expirations. « Je suis rouillée. »

Kylo secoua la tête. Elle était censée envoyer autant de direct qu'elle le pouvait sur les poings levés de Kylo mais elle avait presque atteint sa limite.

« Plus vite. »

Rey laissa s'échapper un glapissement de protestation qui sonna de façon pathétique. Elle n'avait même pas le cœur à en avoir honte, elle voulait juste que tout ça se termine.

« Ta garde, Rey. »

Comment est-ce qu'elle était censée garder sa garde quand ses bras avaient été remplacés par ceux d'une poupée de chiffon ?

« Kylo. » Elle appela comme elle put. « Une pause, Kylo. »

Kylo s'arrêta abruptement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es à plat, aujourd'hui. »

Rey se pencha en avant, se tenant les côtes et luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis à fond. »

Elle retira ses gants de boxe et les laissa tomber à ses pieds, et Kylo l'imita avec ses pads. Elle ressentit une pointe de honte à ses demi-reproches.

« Peut-être que tu t'es trompé sur moi, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Des vrilles de cheveux collaient à son front en sueur.

« Non, » répondit Kylo d'un ton convaincu. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, maintenant.»

Rey se hissa sur le comptoir qui longeait le mur aux grandes fenêtres vitrées. Il faisait déjà nuit. Kylo s'assit près d'elle, balançant ses jambes et cherchant son regard. Des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur les yeux, et il fit une fois de plus l'effet d'un petit garçon à Rey.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Il faut juste que je comprenne comment tu fonctionnes, pourquoi c'était différent l'autre jour. »

Rey lui jeta un regard confus.

« - De quoi tu parles, au juste ?

\- La semaine dernière, tu étais fixé sur moi et le moindre de mes gestes comme si ta vie en dépendait. C'est comme ça que tu as évité chacun de mes coups, c'était impressionnant. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tu es … ailleurs. Maladroite. »

Rey haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. C'était peut-être le feu de l'action. »

Kylo s'esclaffa, un gloussement profond mais bref. Rey entendit son rire- _semblant_ de rire- pour la première fois, et elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de tendresse.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. » Kylo chercha les yeux de Rey.

« Merci, au fait.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- D'avoir dit oui. D'avoir accepté de me laisser t'entraîner. »

Rey se gratta la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Mis à part l'exténuation qu'elle pouvait déjà ressentir et la douleur intense dans ses bras, elle s'amusait plutôt bien.

« C'est toi qui m'offre une opportunité, alors c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Et puis, j'aime bien les défis. »

Kylo sauta à ses pieds.

« Veux-tu du défi, en voilà. La pause est finie, jeune padawan. »

Rey fit mine de s'indigner.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ? »

 _Là._ Encore ce rire du fond de la gorge.

« Quelque chose me dis que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. »

* * *

Rey attrapa une serviette et l'enroula efficacement autour de sa poitrine. Elle sentait déjà ses membres endoloris par l'exercice intense, et elle voulait se jeter dans son lit et musarder jusque tard dans la nuit mais elle avait promis à Finn de le rejoindre ce soir. Elle jeta un œil dans sa garde-robe et enfila une paire de jeans délavés déchirés et débardeur.

* * *

Elle rejoint Finn et Poe à la Mutinerie, un bar à quelques pâtés de maison dans lequel Poe était barman. Finn lui adressa de grands gestes de la main pour qu'elle l'aperçoive parmi la foule. Près de lui, Poe porta ses mains à sa bouche pour crier quelque chose vers elle mais elle ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha. Comme d'habitude, les deux amis s'esclaffaient.

« Notre briseuse de gueule favorite est arrivée ! » S'écria Poe en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour enlacer Rey.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers, championne ?

\- Un gin tonic, s'il te plait.

\- Comme si c'était fait. »

Finn scruta curieusement Rey.

« Alors ?! »

Rey se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, souriant triomphalement.

« - Alors, tout s'est passé parfaitement, comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Santé, fit Finn en levant son verre de rhum avant de le terminer d'une traite. J'étais pas sûre qu'on te retrouve en un seul morceau, ce soir. »

Rey renifla sarcastiquement.

« C'est un _miracle,_ que je sois en un seul morceau. J'ai l'impression d'être une flaque d'eau, chaque mouvement est douloureux.

\- Alors il ne plaisantait pas, quand il t'a dit qu'il était pro. »

Rey secoua la tête. Poe s'immisça entre les deux amis et servit à la jeune fille sa boisson.

« Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler _du_ garçon ? »

Rey donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de Finn.

« - Finn ! Je croyais que c'était censé rester entre nous.

\- Finn s'inquiétait comme une maman poule qui donne la permission de minuit pour la première fois à son enfant. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, j'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, rassura Rey.

\- Donc, repris Poe, est-ce qu'il s'est encore jeté à ta gorge comme un chien enragé ? Ou est-ce qu'on l'en a empêché avant qu'il ne porte le coup de grâce ? »

Rey gloussa à l'image d'un Kylo en _chien enragé._ Le terme convenait parfaitement.

« Rien de ça. Il était…normal, cette fois, comme il l'avait promis. Et s'il avait voulu mordre, personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher puisqu'on était seuls. »

Finn leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Comment ça, _seuls_ ? »

Rey s'éclaircit la gorge.

« On était dans une sorte de salle privée, à l'étage. Elle est normalement réservée aux combattants pros mais… il s'avère que Kylo a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- Rey ! J'arrive pas à le croire, tu t'es isolée délibérément avec ce psychopathe. »

Rey poussa un _Oh !_ choqué.

« Il n'est _pas_ un psychopathe, tu es méchant, Finn. »

Poe leva une main vers Finn pour l'empêcher de répondre.

« - Stop le suspens, Rey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, entre vous ?

\- Rien ! S'écria Rey. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était un simple entraînement. »

Finn fit claquer sa langue, et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Rey, Rey, Rey. Tu grandis si vite. Si seulement tu m'avais écouté quand il en était encore temps. »

Rey roula des yeux.

« - Je t'en prie, Finn. Je suis une grande fille. Et ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous.

\- Bah oui, _Finn,_ reprit Poe d'un ton moqueur, ce n'est pas comme si nos deux tourtereaux nageaient dans un océan de tension sexuelle non résolue. »

Rey jeta un regard espiègle à Poe.

« Tu veux dire comme toi et Finn ? »

Finn faillit renverser le verre vide avec lequel il jouait. Poe lâcha un petit rire gêné comme si elle avait fait une blague, pour sauver les apparences, puis il marmonna quelque chose à propos du monde avant de s'occuper d'autres clients.

Finn donna un coup de coude à Rey.

« - Rey ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça, espèce de sauvage ?

\- Je plaisantais, c'est tout, se défendit Rey. Je sais que tu es le point faible de Poe. »

Finn baissa la tête, visiblement enchanté du commentaire de Rey.

* * *

Rey sentit une pointe de déception quand Mel fit l'appel et que personne ne répondit au nom de _Ben Solo._ Pour être honnête, elle était tellement déçue que même la perspective de dessiner et l'opportunité d'apprendre à connaître ses nouveaux amis la laissèrent de marbre. C'était fou que pour quelqu'un qui se fasse autant remarquer qu'un mur blanc il lui laisse une telle impression de vide quand il était absent.

* * *

« Crochet. Droit. Plus vite, encore. Encore. Plus vite ! »

Rey essayait de suivre le rythme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ça se révéla tout bonnement impossible. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis quinze minutes que Rey commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir donné son accord pour la séance de torture.

Visiblement, il exigeait toujours plus d'elle parce qu'il pensait encore qu'elle était capable de donner plus. Ça, elle en doutait fortement.

Kylo se débarrassa abruptement des deux pads qui enserraient ses mains et les balança rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce en laissant s'échapper un grognement exaspéré. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Rey et pressa fortement.

« Où est-ce que tu es Rey ? Hein ? Parce que tu n'es pas ici, avec moi, de toute évidence. »

Tentant tant bien que mal de dompter les battements fous de son cœur, Rey marmonna entre deux inspirations courtes :

« Désolée. »

Kylo cessa de presser sur les épaules de Rey mais ne retira pas ses mains. Son regard cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Rey sentit les pouces de ses deux mains tracer des cercles affectueux contre la peau de la jeune fille.

« Je sais de quoi tu as besoin. »

Rey se sentit tressaillir. Son regard était intense.

« Tu me fais confiance, Rey ? »

 _Oh,_ ces yeux de chien battu, Rey savait les reconnaitre maintenant, et ils ne présageaient jamais rien de bon. Quand bien même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre à l'hameçon.

Kylo hocha légèrement la tête. Rey acquiesça nerveusement de la tête. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il la relâcha et fit demi-tour pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau nue manqua aussitôt à Rey.

Kylo se redressa en enfilant sa propre paire de gants. En voyant ça, le cœur de Rey manqua un battement.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait se battre ? »

Il leva les mains de chaque côté de son visage, comme il le faisait un instant plus tôt avec ses pads.

« Direct. »

Rey hésita. Kylo frappa de son poing à l'épaule de Rey, avec juste assez de force pour la faire reculer.

« - Kylo !

\- Direct. »

Quand elle le vit s'approcher, le poing de Rey se mut de lui-même et vint trouver la main gantée de Kylo.

« Encore, plus vite. Allez, crochet. »

Kylo changea de position ses mains.

« Direct, uppercut, ton coude. »

Rey s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

« Ta garde, » il l'avertit. « Direct, plus vite. »

Pantelante, Rey frappa tant bien que mal les deux gants superposés, mais elle sentait ses coups se faire plus hésitants et ses pieds perdre le contact ferme du sol.

Cette fois-ci, quand Kylo maugréa _ta garde, Rey,_ ses paroles s'accompagnèrent d'un crochet sur la tempe de Rey. Encore une fois, il frappa juste assez fort pour la faire flancher. Surprise, Rey lâcha un _Ah,_ et bien qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal, elle sentit une pointe d'angoisse familière naitre dans sa poitrine.

Il répéta mécaniquement en l'atteignant à l'oreille « _Ta garde. Ta garde. »_ Il ne laissa paraître aucun agacement, contrairement à Rey qui poussa un feulement de rage.

Kylo leva ses mains à son visage et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Cherche à m'atteindre, allez, bouge. »

Les deux combattants serpentèrent l'un autour de l'autre, Rey imitant chacun de ses pas pour le suivre à la trace. Il balança son poing quand elle baissa sa garde et la toucha à peine au visage. Rey sentit clairement la panique l'envahir à ce point, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement.

Elle chercha d'abord à s'échapper de l'emprise de Kylo en reculant et en se défilant sur les côtés, mais il était plus rapide et vif et il l'encercla à chaque fois.

La respiration de Rey se fit bruyante alors qu'elle tenta le tout pour le tout si elle ne pouvait pas éviter la confrontation, alors l'attaque serait la meilleure des défenses.

* * *

Kylo observa le moment exact où Rey craqua. Elle adopta une pose beaucoup plus agressive avant de littéralement se jeter sur lui. Probablement pas la meilleure des idées mais en tout cas c'était une technique efficace, car elle obligeait Kylo à se protéger et à refermer toutes les ouvertures sans lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer.

Kylo scruta le regard de Rey alors que chacun de ses coups incisifs étaient ponctués d'un petit soupir. Il sentit son intérêt piqué à vif en même temps que les yeux noisette de Rey s'allumèrent d'un feu ardent. _La voilà. Elle était là, il l'avait trouvé à nouveau._ Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, il pouvait constater le moment exact où elle était sortie de ses gonds. Maintenant, elle ressemblait à une vraie warrior, allant droit à la jugulaire. Kylo n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait qu'elle mette au défi comme l'autre jour, où elle lui avait balancé son poing dans la gueule et extirpé de sa torpeur. Contrairement à ceux qui l'affrontait d'habitude, Rey ne l'avait fait ni pour l'argent ni pour la gloire. Elle était pouvoir et furie brute, et ce qu'elle manquait en technique, elle contrebalançait par une rapidité que beaucoup envierait.

* * *

Ses mouvements étaient devenus frénétiques, négligés. Kylo pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, et il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. _C'est rien,_ la prochaine fois, il saurait s'arrêter à temps, avant de flirter dangereusement avec ses limites physiques.

Kylo fit plusieurs pas en arrière et baissa sa garde pour signifier à Rey la fin de l'exercice.

« Stop. »

Dès qu'il baissa sa garde, elle se jeta redoutablement sur lui.

« Stop, Rey, stop. »

Kylo entoura la taille de Rey de ses longs bras pour l'empêcher de porter plus de coups, mais elle entendait sa voix de très loin, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle se retrouva immobilisée contre sa poitrine, la joue écrasé contre son biceps et son cœur. Elle pouvait entendre l'organe s'emballer à toute vitesse, en tandem avec sa respiration saccadée à elle. Doucement, elle remit les pieds sur terre. Il l'enlaçait encore de tout son long, et elle pouvait le sentir lui aussi chercher son souffle contre la couronne de ses cheveux. Quand il estima qu'elle était assez calme, il relâcha son étreinte.

« Assis-toi, Rey. »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à terre sans résistance. Elle jeta la tête en arrière et se laissa retomber contre le tapis froid et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit la main de Kylo lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle se redressa à l'aide d'un coude et but goulument. Kylo s'accroupit près d'elle.

« C'était… intense. »

 _Suicidaire,_ elle pensa. Il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

« Tu cherches à me tuer ? » Sa respiration n'était pas tout à fait retournée à la normale.

Kylo inspira profondément, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Quand je disais que tu n'étais pas à fond.

\- Ouais, ok, mais c'est trop violent pour moi. Je préférerais qu'on s'en tienne à un entraînement plus traditionnel.

\- _Traditionnel ?_ Ce n'est pas ce qui va te faire progresser, Rey. Ce qu'il te faut pour que tu sortes de ta coquille c'est l'adrénaline, le rush. Tu dois te trouver à cet endroit juste au bord du gouffre pour être à ton potentiel complet. »

Rey se laissa tomber sur son dos à nouveau, observant les lumières jaunes du plafond.

\- En gros, tu veux me pousser dans mes retranchements. »

Kylo acquiesça.

« C'est là que tu es à ton meilleur. Fais-moi confiance pour t'y amener, et toujours faire en sorte que ça ne dépasse pas les limites. »

Rey déglutit.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses mal. »

Kylo se pencha sur elle, l'encerclant de chaque côté de son visage de ses deux bras tendus. Son regard croisa celui solennel de Kylo. Pourquoi était-il si proche tout le temps ?

« Je ne vais **pas** te faire mal. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il leva une main impossiblement douce à sa tempe et dégagea son front d'une mèche de cheveux humide. Rey pouvait sentir son souffle tiède, et encore son odeur si particulière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, maintenant ? Kylo conjura le sort en basculant subitement en arrière, s'allongeant sur le dos près de Rey. Il inspira fortement.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

Rey ferma les yeux.

« De très, très loin, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« - Donc…tu n'es pas d'ici.

\- Non, Sherlock. Pas du tout.

\- Où est-ce que vivent tes parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les connais pas. J'ai grandi baladée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. »

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, Kylo avait basculé sur son ventre pour pouvoir la regarder quand elle parlait. Il l'observait silencieusement, l'air pensif.

« Tu t'es déjà battu ? En dehors d'un ring, je veux dire. »

Rey ricana.

« - Oh, ça oui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'es fait _ça_? »

Il pointa du doigt une méchante cicatrice en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait dans le creux du bras. Oui, en quelques sortes. Elle avait quatorze ans, et la famille qui l'hébergeait collectionnait les pupilles, apparemment friands du chèque qui leur parvenait chaque mois. Comme tout ce genre de familles, ils n'avaient en réalité que faire du bien-être des enfants, et ils n'avaient pas remarqué les bleus et coupures avec lesquels Rey rentrait de l'école. _Celle-là_ , Rey la détestait particulièrement. Pas parce qu'elle la trouvait hideuse, mais parce que son souvenir était douloureux. Elle couvrit sa chair de sa main.

« Non. C'est juste un accident, ça. » Elle préférait mentir que de relater ce souvenir exécrable. Sentant sa réticence, Kylo n'insista pas, mais il attrapa la main qui avait recouvert la blessure et la retira de son chemin, puis se pencha sur le creux de son bras, longs doigts serpentant autour de lui, et il y plaça un baiser furtif.

Rey se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Kylo relâcha son bras et leva des yeux espiègles vers elle.

« - Pour guérir ton bobo.

\- Mais ça ne me fait plus mal. »

Kylo esquissa un sourire malicieux, et répondit sur un ton faussement bénin :

« Parce que je lui ai fait un bisou. »

Il sauta à ses pieds avant de laisser à Rey le temps de réagir et il finit goulument le reste de l'eau avant de lâcher un soupir satisfait.

* * *

Le froid mordant fit frissonner de façon désagréable Rey qui était encoure toute mouillée de sueur sous son énorme pull. Elle se retourna, attendant Kylo qui refermait la grille du club derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone elle vit qu'il était 22h passée elle remarqua aussi deux appels manqués de Finn, et elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle. Elle s'empressa de lui envoyer un message lui rassurant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour.

Kylo arriva à sa hauteur. Il portait un pull à capuche ample par-dessus son tee shirt qui dépassait sur son survêtement, flocké de l'inscription _Premier Ordre_ en lettres capitales rouges. Il jeta un œil aux mains de Rey qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait…échanger nos numéros ? »

Prise de cours, Rey leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Kylo.

« - Au cas où l'un de nous a un empêchement, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! »

Kylo lui dicta son numéro de téléphone et elle lui envoya un message à son tour pour qu'il enregistre le sien.

« Tu rentres comment ? » S'enquit-il. Rey indiqua un chemin de l'autre côté du parking.

« - Je prends le bus de l'autre côté de la route. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- Il est tard, » remarqua Kylo d'un air absent. Rey haussa les épaules.

« Je suis garé juste ici. Je te dépose ? »

La voiture de Kylo sentait le cuir neuf et son eau de cologne. Il conduisait une jolie berline noire, ce qui étonna Rey qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup d'étudiants au volant de ce genre d'engin. Alors qu'avec le temps passé avec Kylo elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa compagnie, les mises-en-garde de Finn raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kylo qui se mordillait le pouce, regard concentré sur la chaussée, les lumières néons de la rue happés par ses cheveux noirs. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul copain dans sa vie, et ça remontait à terriblement longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle était bien installée dans sa nouvelle vie et qu'elle commençait à trouver son rythme, Rey osait penser à combien ce serait agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui partager tout son bonheur.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ses rêveries, son regard vacillait entre le conducteur et le pare-brise, droit devant elle. D'accord, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, mais il avait ses bons côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quoi, Rey ? »

Rey secoua la tête comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Kylo ne répondit pas, et ils replongèrent dans le silence. Normalement, Rey aurait trouvé ça embêtant (qui n'allume même pas la radio dans sa voiture ?), mais après son entraînement- qui avait duré bien plus longtemps que nécessaire- elle se laissa plonger dans une sorte de quiétude qui mêlait rêveries sur ses perspectives d'avenir et apaisement dû à un silence partagé avec quelqu'un avec qui on s'abandonne.

Kylo rangea la voiture dans l'allée et se tourna vers Rey.

« - Tu sais que c'est moi qui suis censé te noter, maintenant ?

\- Sérieusement ? »

Kylo hocha la tête, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

« Tu dois juste être présente à tous les cours pour avoir la note maximale, mais j'attends quand même le meilleur de toi.

\- Ou quoi ? Vous allez me noter _défaillante_ , professeur ?

\- Ne pousse pas ta chance, Rey. Je trouverai un moyen de te le faire regretter sur un tatami.

\- Oh, tu es vilain, » répondit Rey d'un air moqueur.

Kylo haussa un sourcil taquin.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas encore à quel point. »

Rey gloussa. Une petite voix loin dans son esprit l'avertit de le prendre au mot mais elle l'ignora aussitôt.

« Ok, à la revoyure, alors. »

Kylo saisit son poignet.

« Attends. Je pense qu'on devrait se voir plus souvent… au club, je veux dire. Plus d'entraînements. Tu progresserais plus rapidement. »

Rey fronça les sourcils.

« J'y penserais. »


	4. Âme sensible

Rey passa une brosse dans ses cheveux ruisselants. Elle se sentait encore toute légère de sa soirée passée avec Kylo, et elle passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil distraits à son téléphone dans l'attente d'un de ses messages quand Finn toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rey.

« Tu es rentrée tard. »

Rey hocha la tête, regrettant encore de ne pas avoir pensé à prévenir Finn plus tôt de son retard.

« Désolée. On n'a pas vu le temps passer. »

Finn leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Rey haussa les épaules, un peu ennuyée des insinuations de son ami.

« - On s'est entraîné, comme d'habitude, Finn.

\- Il était censé durer aussi longtemps ?

\- Non. Mais on s'amuse bien, alors pourquoi pas. »

Finn leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Si vous vous _amusez_ , alors. »

Rey posa abruptement sa brosse à cheveux sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir.

« C'est quoi le problème, Finn ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu sembles tellement contre le fait que je prenne du bon temps ? »

Immédiatement, les traits du visage de Finn se détendirent. Il prit une expression désolée et traversa la chambre pour rejoindre Rey sur son lit.

« Ne t'énerve pas, Rey. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Préviens-moi juste, la prochaine fois que tu rentres plus tard que prévu. »

Rey afficha un petit sourire.

« D'accord. Désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. »

Rey passa un coup de brosse d'une main absente dans ses cheveux maintenant démêlés.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il cache des choses. Pas des choses _nécessairement_ mauvaises mais… il est tellement secret.

\- Comme toi, tu veux dire. »

Rey rougit, un peu mal à l'aise du sous-entendu même si Finn ne le disait pas sur un ton de reproche. Oui, c'était vrai, elle ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux autres. Même Finn ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. Mais derrière ces barrières qu'elle élevait pour se protéger, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et en temps voulu, elle s'ouvrirait à lui. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait en dire autant pour Kylo ?

« Je suis tentée de faire quelque chose, » murmura-t-elle comme un secret.

Finn la regarda d'un air confus. Rey attrapa son ordinateur portable qui trainait sur sa table de chevet.

« Et si on tapait son nom sur Google ? »

Finn haussa les épaules.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu vas trouver ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« _Kylo Ren_ , » marmonna Finn alors que Rey tapait les lettres sur son clavier. Ils contemplèrent les résultats.

Rey ouvrit le lien du premier article sur lequel elle tomba. Elle se mit à lire :

« _Kylo Ren anéantit Will Hunt après un head kick au 1er round._

 _Au contrôle dès le début du match, Ren s'impose par un style de combat colossal et agressif et maitrise son adversaire par un head-kick de combat malgré sa blessure au bicep droit après seulement 2,47 minutes de combat. »_

Rey lança l'extrait de vidéo. On pouvait y voir Kylo yeux fixés sur son adversaire, tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur. Il évita plusieurs directs avant de balancer son pied pour atteindre la tempe de l'autre qui tituba et essaya de se relever sans succès, alors que Kylo lui sauta dessus et enchaîna les crochets. L'arbitre s'interposa rapidement entre les deux combattants et mis fin au combat, proclamant Kylo vainqueur. Même après que sa victoire soit annoncée, il garda le même air impénétrable et fermé sur lui-même.

Finn changea de position près de Rey et s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement embarrassé. Elle reprit sa lecture :

 _« Étoile montante du Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren attise la curiosité des fans et des sponsors avec ses 9 victoires et 0 défaites. Débusqué par le légendaire Snoke lors d'une bagarre de rue, celui qu'on surnomme le Chevalier n'a pas finis de faire parler de lui. Pratiquant lutte olympique, muay-thai et kick-boxing depuis trois ans, Ren s'est démarqué par une rapide ascension et quatre victoires par KO dans la catégorie poids mi-lourd. Il y a un an encore, personne n'avait entendu parler du jeune combattant. »_

Rey continua sa lecture intérieurement.

 _Âgé de seulement 24 ans, Ren est la meilleure recrue de Snoke, Président du prestigieux Premier Ordre. Il rejoint les « Chevaliers de Ren » (le palmarès des favoris du Président) l'année dernière et s'impose rapidement comme numéro un. Si le futur du champion semble prometteur, son passé n'est pas tout aussi brillant : Snoke assure qu'il a connu Ren comme jeune délinquant, enchaînant les combats de rue clandestins : « Il avait du potentiel, je l'ai tout de suite senti, mais il n'était rien. Un gamin avec des problèmes de violence qui erre sans but, cherchant à évacuer sa souffrance par le free fight, comme tant d'autres comme lui. J'ai travaillé dur pour le construire, et ce n'est que le début. Gare à lui. »_

Rey s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre, sentant une pointe de culpabilité naitre. Finn lâcha un « hé ! » irrité.

« - C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.

\- Je n'avais pas finis de lire. On arrivait aux détails intéressants, en plus. »

Elle se leva abruptement de son lit et se tourna dos à Finn, mordillant son pouce nerveusement.

« - Je regrette déjà d'avoir fait ça, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Rey, tu n'as pas envie de savoir le reste ? D'en apprendre plus sur son passé après ce qu'on vient de lire?

\- Si, mais pas comme ça. C'était stupide de ma part, j'aurais détesté qu'on me fasse la même chose.

\- Ok, mais… Finn haussa les épaules. Je ne peux pas en dire autant. »

Rey se tourna vers son ami et saisit fermement son épaule d'une main.

« - _Finn,_ promet-moi que tu ne vas pas retourner faire des recherches sur lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais je veux quand même qu'on parle de ce qu'on a lu. Des combats clandestins, Rey ? Des problèmes de violence ? »

Rey hocha la tête.

« - C'était avant, ça. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il fait ça professionnellement, dans les règles de l'art. Il n'est plus cet homme.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait 24 ans. Je pensais qu'il avait ton âge. »

Rey ricana.

« Ouais, eh bien il fait très jeune. Je le croyais aussi. »

Elle soupira.

« On peut parler de tout ça plus tard ? Je suis extenuée. »

Finn observa Rey un instant, tracassé. Il hocha la tête. « Ok, Rey. »

* * *

Rey éteint sa lumière de chevet et frissonna tout en s'emmitouflant dans sa couette. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone une dernière fois, dans l'attente d'un message qui ne venait pas, puis le glissa sous son oreiller.

Elle passa en revue les images qu'elle avait vues du combat de Kylo et ce qu'elle avait découvert de son parcours. Il combattait sous le Premier Ordre- Rey se souvint de l'inscription sur le pull de Kylo, et les couleurs noires et rouges de ses gants- et il était bien parti pour en faire sa carrière. Étrangement, Rey ne ressentait pas l'élan de l'encourager dans ce qu'il avait entrepris, et quelque chose l'empêchait d'être vraiment heureuse pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si malheureux ? Pourquoi le besoin d'un alias ? Et ce _Snoke…_ il prétendait l'avoir remis sur le droit chemin, mais Kylo avait visiblement encore besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour être droit dans ses baskets.

Elle avait tellement de questions sans réponses, des questions auxquelles il devrait bientôt faire face, sans quoi elle ne pourrait pas lui accorder sa confiance.

Le sommeil vint doucement s'emparer d'elle alors que le regard sinistre de Kylo s'incarna sous ses paupières, et une phrase sonnait comme un écho dans son esprit : _Gare à lui, gare à lui…_

* * *

« J'ai fait un rêve des plus bizarres hier. »

Rey sursauta. Elle se releva, gobelet de caféine à la main, pour faire face à Kylo adossé contre la machine à café.

« Désolée, je ne suis pas du matin. Répète-moi ça ? »

Kylo afficha un petit sourire moqueur.

« - C'est pour ça, les quantités monstres de café ?

\- Entre autre, » répondit Rey. « Cafét' ? » Fit-elle en montrant du doigt la cafétéria pratiquement vide à cette heure avancée du matin. Kylo acquiesça.

« Tu as rêvé de quoi? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place face à Kylo. Il plissa les yeux, mimant l'effort de se souvenir.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais j'étais malade, et tu me rendais visite pour me soigner, mais en réalité c'était toi qui m'avait contaminé. Aussi, tu me parlais de tes parents. »

Il observa Rey se trémousser sur sa chaise, le regard fuyant à la mention de ses parents.

« Tu les a connu ? »

Rey secoua la tête.

« Techniquement, oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais trop jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Cette fois-ci, Rey soutint son regard.

« Ça ne me tente pas vraiment de raconter ça première chose dès le matin. »

Kylo la toisa un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de poser son regard sur les passants par la fenêtre.

« Tu es en licence d'histoire, c'est ça ? »

Kylo acquiesça.

« - Oui. _Histoire médiévale._

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi ça ? »

Kylo afficha un petit sourire.

« J'aime bien les chevaliers et les trucs du genre. J'ai cours d' _historiographie en Europe occidentale_ dans à peu près vingt minutes.»

À l'évocation de « _chevalier »,_ Rey se remémora l'article qu'elle avait lu. Elle se sentit soudainement coupable. _Calme-toi, Rey. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était écrit sur ton front._

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, plus tard ? Avec ton diplôme, je veux dire. »

Kylo se pencha en avant.

« Je te trouve bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du matin. »

Rey l'ignora.

« À quoi ça sert que tu fasses des études d'histoire si tu as déjà une carrière bien lancée dans le MMA ? »

Kylo leva un sourcil interrogateur à son abrupt.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai une carrière _bien lancée_? »

Le sang de Rey ne fit qu'un tour, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton détaché :

« J'ai juste deviné. »

Kylo se mordilla la lèvre, l'étudiant.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de perspectives dans cette voie. On ne fait pas long feu. Je dois penser à ce qu'il se passera après. C'est important d'avoir une bonne éducation pour assurer son avenir. Et comme je t'ai dit, j'aime bien les chevaliers. »

« Tu as déjà eu une copine ? »

Kylo sembla pris de cours par le brusque changement de sujet, mais il répondit à la question malgré sa gêne.

« - Ouais, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

\- On s'est lassé l'un de l'autre. C'était il y a des années.

\- Oh. Tu as quel âge ? »

Il la toisa délibérément cette fois, de façon à signifier qu'il savait qu'elle le provoquait volontairement. Il répondit d'un ton sec :

« 24. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu connaissais déjà la réponse. »

Son regard se défila sous le poids de celui inquisiteur de Kylo. Il continua d'un ton sarcastique :

« C'est vrai, Rey? On a jeté un petit coup d'œil à ma page _Wikipedia_? La curiosité a pris le devant, ça se voit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce que tu cherchais exactement. »

Il posa un poing sur la table et reprit plus sérieusement :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé? »

Rey ne se débina pas. Elle savait que si elle se démontait maintenant, il l'enfoncerait encore plus.

« - Je n'ai pas regardé ta page Wikipedia, _Kylo Ren,_ fit-elle sur le même ton sarcastique. Et qui a une page wiki a 24 ans, nom de Dieu? Mais j'ai regardé une vidéo de toi mettant minable un pauvre gars en moins de deux minutes. C'était brutal.

« - _Pauvre gars_ , il ricana. Bien sûr que c'est brutal, c'est le principe même du sport. On met deux mecs dans une cage avec pour seul intérêt de voir qui va détruire en premier l'autre. »

Il ajouta en murmurant quelque chose à propos d _'âmes sensibles_.

« C'est... tout ce que tu as vu? »

Rey ne se sentit pas de mentir plus longtemps.

« Il y avait aussi... en dessous de la vidéo, il y avait un article sur toi. Qui faisait ta présentation et tout. »

Il l'étudia minutieusement, et maintenant il était évident pour Rey qu'il y avait en effet des choses qu'il préférerait qu'elle ne sache pas.

« Je n'ai pas tout lu. Juste que, en gros, tu es le nouveau prodige du Premier Ordre. Que tu mets tout le monde à l'amende et que tu vas être incroyable. »

 _Et qu'on devrait prendre gare à toi_ , elle se souvint.

Elle décida de ne pas mentionner la partie à propos de combats de rue clandestins. Kylo se pencha en arrière, et ses épaules retombèrent alors qu'il se relaxa.

Après un moment, il dit :

« - C'est vraiment injuste pour moi, tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste?

\- Eh bien, toi tu peux chercher mon nom sur Google et trouver toutes ces infos sur qui je suis et d'où je viens, mais tu ne me dis pas un mot sur toi-même. Tu te dois vraiment de satisfaire un peu de ma soif si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche.

\- C'était pas grand-chose, vraiment. Mais si tu continues à te montrer aussi ouvert et disposé, peut-être que je te _satisferai_. »

Kylo la toisa, un petit sourire satisfait au visage.

* * *

Quand Kylo ne répondit pas à ses messages, Rey se tâta à aller à son entraînement. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était notée sur sa présence, alors elle enfila son short de boxe et attrapa son sac de sport avant de sortir.

Alors qu'elle se fraya un chemin parmi les autres membres du club, elle aperçut le coach du premier cours. Le regard soucieux qu'il lui lança inquiéta Rey qui s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Kylo est là ? »

Le coach hocha la tête gravement.

« Il est en-haut, comme d'habitude.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le coach se pencha discrètement pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rey.

« Je crois qu'il s'est battu, il avait l'air mal en point quand il est arrivé. »

Rey sentit ses membres se crisper.

« Il se bat tout le temps, il fait de la MMA. »

Le coach attrapa un tapis de gym à terre et secoua la tête négativement, signifiant son incrédulité. Il battit en retraite avant que Rey ne puisse l'interroger à nouveau.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, alarmée à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, mais malgré ça elle put apercevoir clairement Kylo en face d'elle s'adonner à un combat acharné contre son sac de frappe. Il était en short de combat, torse nu. Le hoquet spasmodique de sa respiration et la collision de ses poings contre le cuir était le seul bruit qu'on entendait. Il ne s'interrompit même pas quand elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle avança d'un pas incertain. Elle ne pouvait pas voir entièrement son visage dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais un rayon de lune l'éclaira assez pour qu'elle saisisse son expression lugubre derrière ses mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur qui retombaient en folie sur son front.

« Kylo ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il envoyait ses poings à vive allure, sans se laisser aucun répit ni le temps de souffler. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait se faire mal.

« Kylo ! »

Bien que Rey devina que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main à son épaule. Dès que ses phalanges froides l'effleurèrent, Kylo se retourna et Rey reconnut dans ses yeux le même regard insondable et opaque qu'elle avait plus tôt dans la vidéo de son combat, et quelque chose de _bestial._

Avant que Rey ne puisse faire marche arrière, Kylo envoya un poing impitoyable. Un frisson de pure panique lui glaça l'échine alors qu'elle défaillit en arrière, évitant de justesse le coup de Kylo. Elle tomba en arrière et ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Kylo l'imita alors qu'il sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte de son geste.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème !? »

Kylo marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en retirant ses gants à la hâte avant de se précipiter en avant pour aider Rey à se relever, mais celle-ci refusa son aide à l'appui d'une vigoureuse tape sur les mains.

« Rey, il pantela. Désolé. »

Rey envoya rageusement son pied contre son épaule pour le renverser en arrière mais il resta planté fermement sur ses deux pieds, refusant de reculer.

« Espèce. De. Grand. Imbécile. Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! »

Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par des coups acharnés. Finalement, elle inspira un grand coup avant de se relever. Kylo l'imita. Il était toujours à bout de souffle, et l'agitation de sa poitrine nue attira l'œil de Rey.

« Tu es blessé, Kylo. »

Elle se sentait encore en colère contre lui mais l'inquiétude l'emporta. Elle lui sonnerait les cloches plus tard.

« C'est rien, » murmura Kylo d'une voix presque imperceptible. Il porta une main au bandage qui entourait ses côtes, comme pour le prouver.

Puis Rey vit l'état de son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue suite à un coup manifestement brutal. Une de ses pommettes était enflée, et l'œil au-dessus était poché. De l'autre côté de son visage, l'arcade de son sourcil arborait une longue plaie. Kylo avait reçu une raclée, et récemment.

« Rien ? Regarde-toi, tu es salement amoché. »

Rey posa une main sur sa joue, et il vacilla de douleur sous son contact. Au lieu de la retirer, elle la glissa jusque son cou, là où la chair tendre était fumante et moite sous ses doigts. Elle le sentit frémir sous la caresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as fait un combat ? »

Kylo enveloppa la main de Rey de la sienne et se sentit mieux instantanément. Partout où ils se touchaient, il pouvait sentir sa peau fourmiller comme après une réaction allergène. Il enfouit son visage dans l'étreinte de sa main, fermant les yeux juste un instant. C'était agréable, et ça enlevait un peu de sa douleur.

Il amadoua enfin sa respiration effrénée et put répondre :

« - Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Kylo. »

* * *

Il sentit le reproche dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa curiosité et simplement répondre à ses questions, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer tout ce qu'il devait endurer pour progresser et les choses qu'il avait faites pour accomplir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ça aurait été l'aspirer dans une spirale infernale, et indubitablement, la perdre. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

C'était trop dangereux, trop tôt. Il refusait obstinément de l'engouffrer dans ses ténèbres à lui, même si ça signifiait la repousser dans les moments où elle cherchait à l'atteindre comme celui-ci. Il ressentait le devoir de la protéger de lui-même et de son monde, des actes et souvenirs qui le tourmentaient et le violentaient, même s'il se contentait de les lui raconter seulement.

Il voulait juste qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et lui caresse doucement le dos, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse qu'elle le réconforte comme un petit garçon qui s'est écorché le genou après être tombé de son vélo.

Au lieu de ça, sa main retira celle de Rey de de son visage. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est le genre de truc qui arrive, quand tu fais ce que je fais. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Il repensa à leur échange de la matinée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. L'atteindre et le provoquer juste pour lui retirer une réaction, n'importe laquelle. C'était un jeu dangereux pour quelqu'un qui luttait toujours pour la maitrise de soi, et elle était _très_ douée pour s'insinuer sous sa peau.

Il voulut se retourner pour attraper sa paire de gants tombée au sol mais Rey saisit son bras pour lui faire face. _Là._ Ce fourmillement qui commençait à devenir familier. Il retînt l'impulsion de se dégager. Il ne devait surtout pas être _brusque_.

* * *

« Parle-moi, Kylo. »

Elle posa un doigt sur sa poitrine bandée.

« C'est censé être aussi violent ? »

Quand il ne répondit pas, elle ajouta :

« Tu as perdu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui s'est passé ? C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? »

Kylo s'obstina dans son silence. Il continua à la regarder attentivement, et quand son regard se fit trop lourd elle détourna les yeux.

« _Triste ?_ Je suis triste, Rey ? C'est ça que tu penses ? »

Il avança d'un pas, parcourant la distance qui les séparait. Elle tressaillit alors qu'il se pencha sur elle, la dominant de toute sa grandeur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce propos ? Tu vas me réparer ? C'est ce que tu fais quand tu rencontres des gens comme moi, n'est-ce pas. Tu te rapproches d'eux, tu apprends à les connaitre en prétendant être leur ami. Tu travailles doucement pour découvrir leurs faiblesses, leurs _mal-fonctionnements,_ ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux un truc à réparer, un truc à recycler. C'est ce qui te branche. C'est ta came, ça. »

Une flamme s'était allumée dans les yeux de Kylo. Ils avaient quelque chose d'enragé. Ahurie, les mots manquèrent à Rey.

« Kylo, s…quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas _triste,_ Rey. Je ne suis pas un putain de chiot abandonné sur la route que tu vas gâter et choyer jusqu'à lui redonner l'envie de vivre. Je ne suis pas ton putain de projet scientifique. »

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, ses yeux se posant tour à tour sur les siens puis sur sa bouche.

« Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Rey retrouva soudainement sa voix, et elle répondit d'une voix certaine :

« Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma _défense,_ parce que je ne suis pas en train de me _battre,_ bien que tu sois vraisemblablement en train de m'attaquer pour je ne sais quelle foutre raison. »

Elle haussa les épaules, désabusée.

« Choisis tes combats, Kylo. On n'est pas tout le temps sur un ring. »

« C'est ce que les gens faibles aiment à se dire. »

Rey ricana sans humour. Elle releva le front avec révolte, et leurs nez se touchèrent presque.

« Les gens _faibles_!? Tu veux dire les gens qui préfèrent se renfermer comme des huitres dès que quelqu'un menace de se rapprocher d'eux, trop effrayés de ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils étaient sincères ? Les gens comme _toi_ , ils préfèrent se mentir à eux-mêmes plutôt que d'affronter la vérité, Kylo. C'est ce que j'appelle être _faible._ »

Kylo serra la mâchoire et expira fortement des narines. « _Rey, »_ il murmura d'un ton menaçant et vibrant de rage. Rey continua sur sa lancée sans en tenir compte.

« Tu préférerais me faire du mal pour me convaincre que tu n'en vaut pas le coup plus tôt que de tenter quoi que ce soit par peur que ça ne marcherait pas, j'ai tort ? »

Kylo saisit brusquement le poignet de Rey et le serra vivement. Il était dangereusement proche.

« Tais-toi, Rey, ou… »

Rey éleva au niveau de son visage la main qui tenait fermement son poignet et pencha sa tête dessus, embrassant les phalanges froides. Elle leva la tête vers Kylo et le regarda d'un air de défi.

« Ou quoi, Kylo ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Sa mâchoire se détendit aussitôt, et les traits fermés de son visage laissèrent place à de la confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je soigne tes bobos, tu te souviens ? Je t'en devais un, après l'autre jour. »

Il la toisa avant de murmurer :

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. »

Rey secoua la tête et répondit d'une petite voix :

« Ça n'a pas à être un jeu dangereux si on peut en sortir tous les deux vainqueurs. »

Kylo considéra ses mots. Il dégagea énergiquement sa main de l'emprise de Rey et tourna les talons. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Rey lui cria :

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller !? »

Kylo leva les bras sans se retourner.

« Je ne suis pas en état de t'entraîner. »

* * *

 **Hello. Kylo est un idiot, et Rey têtue comme un âne. Certains de vos commentaires m'ont bien fait rire, en particulier ceux qui reproche à Rey sa naïveté tout en lui excusant parce que KYLO.**

 **J'ai légèrement modifié la différence d'âge entre Kylo et Rey pour éviter des complications sur ses études.**


	5. Des Murs

Kylo redoutait le moment où il verrait Rey de nouveau. Elle lui ferait vivre l'enfer pour son comportement tout imbécile qu'il était, il commençait à la connaitre assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Mais derrière son inquiétude, il se cachait aussi un peu de plaisir. Plaisir car elle ne se laissait jamais faire avec lui, et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Elle lui réglerait son compte et ensuite ils se pardonneraient et passeraient à autre chose- pas de raison pour lui de ruminer sa culpabilité et son habilité exceptionnelle à gâcher toutes ses relations naissantes.

Il l'imagina rouge de colère, dangereusement proche de lui, prête à attaquer. L'image invoqua en lui une pointe de fierté et il dût réprimer un sourire, un peu honteux.

Il attrapa d'une main maladroite son sac-de-marin noir et rouge- flocké _Premier Ordre-_ et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il avait décidé ce matin de se rendre en cours à pied, n'habitant qu'à une vingtaine de minutes. Ça lui donnerait le temps de ressasser leur dispute, et de se flageller encore un peu plus pour son attitude et ses mots.

La dernière fois, il n'avait pas été particulièrement disposé à la voir (ni qui que ce soit, pour leur propre sécurité). En toute honnêteté, il avait été complètement happé par son propre entrainement, se servant du sac de frappe pour laisser s'échapper la vapeur et l'agressivité qui s'étaient emparés de lui après sa bagarre. Pendant les 45 dernières minutes, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, oubliant même que son élève arriverait bientôt.

Mais il avait assez appris de ses erreurs pour aussi savoir que c'était une excuse pathétique et que ça ne le disculpait pas de sa réaction fulminante - certes, le toucher et le surprendre comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'il frappait furieusement contre son sac de boxe n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, mais quand bien même, il aurait dû être capable de mieux se maitriser que ça.

Il grimaça sous son cache-col noir quand il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit – « _je ne suis pas ton putain de projet scientifique »._

C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Pourquoi diable s'entêtait-il à agir de façon aussi hargneuse et hostile envers elle ? Elle essayait juste de se montrer amicale, et d'aider. Quelque chose que plus personne ne faisait pour lui depuis longtemps. Et maintenant il se retournait contre elle, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se sentait s'ouvrir un peu plus, des sirènes lui rabattaient les oreilles, lui criant danger. Et il était un combattant. _L'attaque_ était sa réaction face au danger.

Il se maudit pour ça, et se murmura à lui-même quelque chose à propos de _sang de Solo._ Il se promit d'arranger les choses et de mieux se comporter à l'avenir.

Kylo n'était pas très doué pour s'excuser, et il détestait ça. Mais il était prêt à faire l'effort.

Juste pour elle.

* * *

Kylo arriva un peu en avance à son cours d'art, guettant tour à tour les quelques élèves qui passaient la porte et son téléphone- . Il essaya en vain de calmer un tremblement involontaire de sa jambe gauche,

Quand il la vit enfin entrer dans la salle de cours, Kylo ne put soutenir son regard surpris. Il détourna les yeux, sa jambe repartant de plus belle. Il plaça les mains sur son bureau et se racla la gorge. _Assis-toi près de moi, s'il te plait._

Rey haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Salut, » tenta Kylo d'une petite voix. « Salut, » répondit Rey en s'installant et en regardant droit devant elle.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? » Kylo attrapa un morceau de papier et le froissa entre ses doigts en guettant sa réaction, testant la température de l'eau.

Rey se pinça les lèvres et mit un moment à répondre. Elle avait toujours le regard figé quand elle dit :

« Pas mal. »

Kylo acquiesça de la tête, ne manquant pas de capter le ton métallique de sa voix. _Glaciale, l'eau._

« Je t'ai pris un café, » fit-il en avançant vers sa main le gobelet en plastique encore fumant.

Cette fois-ci Rey ne fit même pas semblant, elle l'ignora volontairement. Kylo soupira de façon exagérée et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler, Rey ? »

Elle finit par se tourner vers Kylo. Elle afficha un visage impassible si ce n'était pour ses yeux vifs, comme à l'habituel.

« Parler de ? »

Kylo haussa les épaules.

« - De ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois.

\- J'aimerais mieux ne pas continuer cette dispute.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ pour se disputer.

\- Alors, très bien, parle. »

Au même moment, Mél passa la porte avec un énorme sac en toile à la main. Il murmura :

« Après le cours ? »

Rey fit non de la tête et se leva vivement, surprenant Kylo. Elle attrapa son sac pour le porter à son épaule et montra la porte d'un coup de tête.

« Maintenant. »

Ni d'une ni deux, Kylo se leva à son tour et rangea précipitamment ses affaires avant de suivre Rey qui l'avait devancé. Il passa devant la professeure qui leur jeta un regard curieux, mais il l'ignora.

Les deux avancèrent jusqu'un couloir isolé, et Rey se tourna vers Kylo, bras croisés sur la poitrine et regard sévère. Elle haussa des sourcils qui semblaient dire _Et maintenant ?_

Kylo déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Merde, Rey. J'ai dit des choses l'autre jour, des choses que je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi.

\- Ouais, tu n'aurais pas dû, » répondit-elle sur un ton de remontrance. « Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point tu pouvais être vilain. »

Une flamme brilla l'espace d'une seconde dans les yeux de Kylo. _Je t'avais prévenu,_ il pensa. Il afficha un regard coupable l'espace d'une seconde, puis il se reprit et se pencha en avant, s'approchant un peu plus de Rey.

« Je te demande pardon, » il murmura sur un ton candide. Rey sembla étonnée et se retira en arrière instinctivement.

« Le pire, reprit-elle, c'est que tu es parti ensuite. »

Kylo acquiesça de façon compréhensible.

« Oui, mais pour ma défense, je n'étais réellement pas en état de t'entraîner. »

Rey fronça les sourcils pensivement et décroisa les bras.

« - On aurait pu en parler.

\- Tu as dû remarquer que parler n'est pas mon fort. »

Rey leva un nez malicieux vers Kylo. Il remarqua les filaments verts de ses yeux pour la première fois, jusqu'ici il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient marrons.

« - Tu préfères te battre.

\- Pas avec toi, répondit Kylo sur un ton de confidence. Pas comme _ça,_ je veux dire. »

Kylo tritura la bandoulière de son sac et souffla du nez, yeux se concentrant sur son entourage dans l'effort de trouver les bons mots. Il releva finalement la tête, le regard déterminé.

« Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai dit et fait, Rey. Mais je veux faire mieux, et _je vais_ faire mieux, crois mois. Je veux qu'on puisse se faire confiance. »

Rey lâcha un petit rire sans humour.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les gens qui se font confiance ne se mentent pas sans cesse, Kylo. »

Elle enchaîna avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre :

« Pourquoi tu t'es battu, Kylo ? »

Kylo baissa les yeux, et son cou et ses jouent prirent une teinte rouge. Il marmonna :

« C'est une histoire stupide… »

Rey se pencha en avant à son tour, cherchant son regard pour bien appuyer ses mots :

« J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. »

Kylo l'examina, hésitant à satisfaire sa curiosité. Quand elle vit qu'il ne répondit pas, Rey lâcha un râle affecté et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

« …je me suis battu avec un autre combattant du Premier Ordre… » Il déblatéra d'une voix forte et assurée. Rey se stoppa net.

« …parce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de ma mère. C'était après mon entrainement et ça s'est passé dans les vestiaires, sans personne pour nous séparer quand ça a dégénéré. »

Rey se retourna et l'étudia, méfiante. Même embarrassé par son aveu, Kylo la regarda droit dans les yeux, défiant.

« J'ai perdu mon sang froid et je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ça se produire. »

« On dirait que ça t'arrives souvent. De perdre ton sang-froid. »

Kylo répondit d'une petite voix :

« Je connais déjà mes défauts. Toi, Rey, tu as don pour réveiller mes démons. Dans beaucoup de sens. »

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui se fait réprimander. Rey leva un sourcil perplexe, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait par _beaucoup de sens._

« C'est tellement _étrange,_ dit Rey comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Parfois tu es l'image de l'innocence, je pourrais jurer que jamais tu ne t'en prendrais à moi. Et puis parfois tu ressembles à un démon… à une _créature_ dangereuse. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, coupable.

« C'est comme si tu étais très loin, et que tu portais un masque. »

« Je ne m'en prendrai jamais à toi, Rey, » il murmura doucement. Rey hocha la tête.

« - Ça t'es déjà arrivé.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, » il admit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Kylo se redressa, et ses épaules se firent plus carrées.

« Je veux être un bon professeur pour toi, Rey. » Sa voix transportait franchise et honnêteté. Ça en serait presque ridicule, pensa Rey, si elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'action dans un ring. Il avait l'air d'être celui qui avait besoin d'être guidé.

« Tu _es_ un bon professeur. Quand tu ne te jette pas sur moi comme un loup acculé. »

Il rigola délicatement, et le bout de ses oreilles prit une teinte rouge.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher, Rey. On forme une bonne équipe. »

« Une équipe ? » Répéta Rey sans réussir à cacher l'espoir dans sa voix.

Kylo hocha vivement la tête en confirmation.

« Ouais. Entraîneur. Apprentie. »

Bien qu'elle se surprenne à aimer le son et l'implication du mot _apprentie_ sorti de sa bouche, elle ressentit une touche de déception. Il le remarqua aussitôt et il fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Et on est amis, » ajouta Rey sur un ton interrogateur. Kylo leva des sourcils curieux.

« Ou alors on peut le devenir, » elle se reprit. Confus, il chercha sur le visage de Rey une indication sur sa sincérité. Il chuchota :

« - Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas.

\- Pourquoi je ne le penserais pas ?!

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, parce qu'on vient de faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ce serait une idée déplorable, » il cracha brusquement et d'une façon irritée.

Rey sembla déçue pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu _es_ déplorable, » fût la seule chose que Rey put répondre dans sa colère, et elle le regretta aussitôt. Kylo la regarda avec un mélange de déception et de tristesse. Il s'humecta les lèvres pendant un long moment, cherchant quoi dire. Rey n'osa pas respirer.

« Ce soir. À 18h, » il lâcha sur un ton égal avant de tourner précipitamment les talons. Rey voulut l'en empêcher, pour s'excuser, ou pour lui dire où mettre ses ordres. Mais sa fierté et le ton intimidant qu'il avait employé l'en empêchèrent. Elle sentit sa gorge se contracter douloureusement alors qu'elle ravala ses larmes. Elle avait l'effroyable impression qu'un autre mur s'était dressé entre eux malgré tous ses efforts pour obtenir le résultat contraire.

* * *

Kylo douta de la venue de Rey, alors quand il entendit la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrir puis se refermer, il le sentit à la fois surpris et soulagé.

Leur conversation ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait imaginé. Il s'était cependant excusé, mais ça n'avait pas semblé être assez pour arranger les choses. Il se demanda _pourquoi_.

Ça le troublait profondément. Qu'attendait-elle de plus?

Il ne pouvait pas cacher qui il était, en particulier à elle, et il n'avait jamais essayé de le faire. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il était cassé, _dysfonctionnel_. Une triste petite chose. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose pour lui dans sa vie : le Premier Ordre, sa carrière de MMA, ce qu'il faisait de mieux dans la vie, se battre. Et il lui avait offert ça- assurément ce qu'il avait de plus précieux- sur un plateau d'argent, sans hésitation.

Et pourtant elle semblait n'en n'avoir que faire.

Il lui fallait juste se concentrer sur le positif, sur ce qu'elle retirerait de cet apprentissage, et souffrir de la présence exécrable de Kylo semblerait instantanément perdre de son impossibilité. Elle s'en tirerait même à bon prix, au vu de tout ce que cela lui apporterait.

Elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. À la place, elle s'entêtait à se rebeller contre son autorité, à le remettre à sa place et à négocier les conditions de son apprentissage. Comme s'il était un enfant.

Au début il avait pensé que c'était seulement son feu naturel, qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de suivre des ordres et d'être surpassée en puissance. Il lui suffisait simplement de l'apprivoiser, de la _dompter_ ; ça ne serait pas un problème pour lui. Il s'était même vu retirer beaucoup de plaisir des fois où il réussissait _enfin_ à la faire plié sous le poids de sa volonté.

Mais elle demandait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus personnel, ça il en était sûr. Elle avait mentionné le fait de devenir _amis._ Et bien qu'il en fut abasourdi sur le coup, il n'avait senti aucune malhonnêteté dans sa voix, aucun calcul bien mis-en-place pour le flatter et en obtenir plus de lui. Pour quelle foutre raison désirerait-elle devenir son ami ?

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait en tête, il était déterminé à le découvrir.

* * *

 **Hello! Je poste ce tout petit petit chapitre et j'en profite pour clarifier certaines choses : rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la terre, et je n'abandonne pas cette fic (ni les autres d'ailleurs). J'écris seulement très très doucement, et puis en toute honnêteté j'ai écrit 4 chapitres de cette fic sans réel scénario pour faire tenir une intrigue intéressante… et j'ai beaucoup de mal à en inventer une, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai imaginé. Mais ça va venir, ne vous en faites pas.**

 **Je suis aussi incroyablement occupée avec la fac et les exams et un projet perso et j'ai tellement besoin de vacances.**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et messages où vous demandez (voir suppliez) une suite, c'est tellement important pour moi et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à poster cette moitié de chapitre pour vous rassurer. BISOU !**


	6. Prends-moi dans tes bras

Rey approcha Kylo d'un pas précautionneux. Elle ne répéterait pas la même erreur deux fois, elle ne le surprendrait pas en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sembla avoir remarqué sa présence de lui-même, et il interrompit le massacre de son sac de frappe pour se tourner vers son apprentie. Il était à bout de souffle, et ses yeux se posèrent tout-à-tour sur ceux de Rey et sur ses gants de boxe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Met-les, » dit-il en inclinant la tête vers ses gants.

Rey s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle était maintenant habituée au manque de tact ou de manières de Kylo, et était assez sage pour ne pas le prendre personnellement.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Rey. Kylo se mit en garde sans répondre, et Rey imita sa position. Elle pouvait sentir un reste de tension entre eux après leur discussion quelques heures plus tôt, et il était clair que Kylo le ressentait aussi. Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, buvant avidement les traits et contours de son visage comme pour les mémoriser. Yeux, nez, lèvres. Son manque de manière, elle s'y était parfaitement habituée. Mais l'intensité de son regard ne cesserait jamais de la faire rougir, chair à vif là où il se posait comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

Plus tôt, elle avait presque décidé de ne plus se pointer, mais elle avait attrapé son sac au dernier moment et elle s'était glissée dans la rue sombre pour le rejoindre. Elle s'était sentie morose et frustrée toute l'après-midi, et elle maudissait sa satanée bouche de ne pas savoir se contenir. Une fois de plus, elle avait craché son venin sur Kylo. Elle réagissait toujours de façon dramatique et terrible face au rejet, mais _techniquement_ elle n'avait rien demandé encore. Sa fierté avait beau être sauve, elle se sentait toujours autant déçue. S'il refusait de lire les signes qu'elle semait un peu partout, elle devrait passer au niveau supérieur très vite.

Kylo avait vraisemblablement décidé de la pousser à bout ce soir. Il balançait droites et crochets à tout va et elle devait maintenir son rythme effréné en se protégeant le visage et le torse à temps. Elle sentit une poussée d'adrénaline la parcourir bien qu'il ne frappât pas fort. Elle porta ses gants contre son visage pour bloquer un coup, et son regard croisa le sien l'espace d'une seconde à travers l'espace entre les gants.

« Je te vois, Rey. »

Rey déglutit bruyamment. _Bien-sûr_ qu'il la voyait. Elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait sentir _physiquement_ le poids de son regard pénétrant sur elle si elle décidait de fermer ses yeux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'à force d'essayer d'éviter les coups de Kylo celui-ci l'avait (une fois de plus) pratiquement amenée dos au mur, une position qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement.

« Pas très bavarde ce soir. »

« Toi non plus, » répondit-elle entre deux inspirations. Kylo enchaîna sans s'interrompre ni la regarder en face :

« Je préfère fermer me la fermer plutôt que de tout gâcher. C'est quoi _ta_ raison ? »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Rey avant qu'elle ne put les en empêcher :

« Tu m'intimides ce soir. »

Elle rougit aussitôt. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa réponse surprenne Kylo et à ce qu'il lui demande pour quelle fichue _raison_ elle le trouvait tout à coup intimidant après tout ce temps- et elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée- mais au lieu de ça il se pencha sur elle et vint étreindre de ses longs bras sa petite taille. Sa peau était chaude et moite et les deux corps des combattants respiraient à l'unisson. Rey se figea complètement contre lui, bras contre sa poitrine. Kylo inclina la tête et plongea son regard liquide dans le sien.

« _Je sais. »_

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le son qui en sortit ressemblait tout juste à un geignement interrogateur. Kylo afficha un sourire de loup.

« N'aie pas peur, Rey. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Rey battit dans sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement stupide à l'instant présent.

« On est amis ? » Murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que les amis étaient supposés s'enlacer de si près ? Est-ce que ça lui ferait le même effet si Finn ou Poe la prenait dans ses bras et la pressait contre eux ? Elle connaissait la réponse à ces questions.

Kylo secoua la tête négativement et relâcha Rey. Elle fit un pas maladroit en arrière et se stabilisa, encore plus confuse.

« Dehors, si tu veux. Mais ici, entre ces murs, je suis Maitre et tu es Apprentie. »

Rey l'étudia. Il avait parlé sur un ton autoritaire pour bien asseoir le sens de ses mots, et il semblait attendre sa réponse. Elle hocha la tête, trop troublée pour formuler une réponse articulée. Il sourit à nouveau, l'air satisfait comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose.

« Ça, c'est réglé. » Il retira ses gants avant de les laisser tomber à terre, puis étira ses longs doigts bandés.

« On fait une pause. Va boire un coup. »

Rey retira à son tour ses gants et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Comme à son habitude, Kylo en profita pour effectuer une série de pompes et d'abdos.

Quand il se releva, il lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Rey sauta à ses pieds et parcourut la distance, mais avant qu'elle puisse ramasser ses gants il posa une main sur son poignet.

« Pas la peine de les remettre. On en a pas besoin pour ce qu'on va faire. »

Rey leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Kylo frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« De la lutte.

\- Pourquoi… de quoi ? »

\- Oui, Rey, insista Kylo. On passe au niveau suivant et je vais t'apprendre la lutte. C'est un sport excellent et indispensable pour faire un bon combattant.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, résista Rey. Je ne vais pas faire de la MMA, moi.

\- Je sais, il sourit. Mais on a qu'à faire semblant. J'ai envie de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. »

Rey haussa les épaules.

« - C'est pas trop tôt ?

\- Jamais. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça. »

Rey se mordilla la lèvre pensivement. Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de provoquer un malaise ? Kylo la scruta d'un œil fixe, appréhendant sa réponse.

« - D'accord. Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée. Par quoi on commence ?

\- Je vais te montrer quelques figures et techniques simples, et on va les répéter jusqu'à ce que tu les maitrise.

-Ok, mais… si je veux abandonner, comment je te le fais savoir ? »

Kylo lâcha un petit rire amusé.

« On a pas encore commencé et tu penses déjà à abandonner ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Il avança et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Rey.

« Tu me donne des tapes là où tu peux m'atteindre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on n'ira pas jusque-là pour l'instant. »

Rey acquiesça.

« Par quoi on commence, alors ?

\- Les renversements. Je vais t'apprendre les plus simples. Mets ta garde. »

Kylo envoya deux directs, un en direction du visage de Rey et l'autre de son buste. Elle les évita facilement. Il glissa à genoux et passa ses mains derrière les genoux de Rey.

« Je vais pousser pour que tu recules. »

Sous la pression, Rey recula de sa jambe gauche.

« Maintenant que tu t'appuies sur cette jambe, dit-il en donnant une tape à sa jambe gauche, je vais accrocher ton autre jambe et te faire basculer. »

Kylo enroula d'un mouvement vif sa propre jambe autour de la cheville droite de Rey et la fit tomber en arrière en un instant. Celle-ci poussa un _Oh._ Avant de se redresser. Kylo s'assit sur ses talons.

« Tu vois ? Si j'applique la technique correctement, je n'ai pas besoin de forcer. »

Il l'aida à se relever.

« À ton tour maintenant. »

* * *

« Je contrôle ta hanche. »

Kylo posa son coude à plat contre la hanche de Rey.

« Je contrôle ta tête. »

Il passa son bras libre autour de la tête de Rey et resserra un peu son emprise.

« Mais tu peux toujours me frapper. Alors, je termine par une clé de bras. »

Rey lâcha un « hmpf » en sentant la façon dont Kylo s'ensserrait autour d'elle comme un serpent étrangleur. Elle avait appréhendé le contact physique- devinant que la proximité de leurs deux corps ne la laisserait pas de marbre, mais pas sa frustration devant la facilité avec laquelle Kylo maniait son corps. Elle se sentait comme un jouet désarticulé, complètement vulnérable sous son assaillant.

« - Là, c'est finis pour ton adversaire.

\- Pas tout-à-fait, » contredit Rey. Kylo leva un sourcil interrogateur. Rey balança sa jambe libre pour lui appliquer un coup de genoux contre le côté de son visage.

« Ah, fit Kylo en la bloquant avec son bras. Dans ce cas. »

À son tour, il leva la jambe pour frapper Rey de son genou, contre sa cuisse.

« On passe à la montée. »

Après l'avoir déstabilisé, il passa vivement sa jambe au travers de son corps et s'assit à califourchon sur elle.

« Maintenant tu es à moi, » dit-il en faisant mime de l'enchaîner avec ses poings.

Pas encore vaincue, Rey tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager en se tordant dans tous les sens. Kylo assis brusquement son poids sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

« Ne force pas, Rey. »

« Je peux encore te renverser. »

« Non. » Il la maintint fermement contre le sol, semblant à peine se soucier qu'elle s'échappe. « Tu ne peux pas. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit à propos de la technique. »

Rey sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et à la nuque. De colère et de _quelque chose d'autre._

« Je vais t'en donner de la technique, » dit-elle d'un ton rageur, et elle se tortilla de plus belle. Kylo se pencha de tout son long sur elle et vint emprisonner son cou dans le creux de son bras. Elle pouvait se déhancher comme bon lui semble, elle était totalement immobilisé et à sa merci sous sa prise. Elle sentit sa respiration nasale contre son oreille.

« Idiote. Je peux rester comme ça très, très longtemps. »

Rey déglutit avec force. Elle pouvait discerner tout le contour du corps de Kylo, et un frisson fébrile la parcourut en pensant à ce qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être en train de faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et d'enfuir son nez dans la chevelure épaisse et noire de Kylo pour la humer. Il sentait un mélange de sueur, de crème après-rasage, et quelque chose d'incroyablement personnel qui criait _Kylo._

Il redressa la tête lentement.

« Est-ce que tu m'as… »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Celui dernier se figea un instant, et Rey l'observa avec curiosité face à son hésitation. La sonnerie s'interrompit pour reprendre aussitôt, et Kylo relâcha son emprise sur Rey pour se relever en poussant un grognement frustré. Rey soupira profondément, à la fois soulagée d'échapper à une situation potentiellement gênante et déçue de ne plus sentir la chaleur du corps de Kylo sur elle.

Celui-ci saisit d'une main bandée l'appareil et jeta un coup d'œil à Rey.

« Désolé, je dois répondre. »

Rey haussa les épaules pour signifier _pas grave,_ mais elle tendit l'oreille de plus belle.

« Allô ? »

Rey observa Kylo déglutir. Il semblait tendu tout-à-coup, les épaules contractées et les bras raides. Il tourna le dos à Rey avant de continuer.

« Je sais. Je sais. »

Kylo serra le poing qui ne tenait pas le téléphone. Rey se pencha inconsciemment en avant pour mieux saisir la discussion la réaction de Kylo était si inhabituelle et à l'encontre de son comportement à l'habituel fier, voir arrogant, qu'elle aurait donné cher pour entendre ce que disait l'interlocuteur et qui il était, et la raison pour laquelle Kylo s'était tout à coup transformé en enfant réprimandé.

« Oui. J'expliquerai tout ce soir. » Kylo jeta un bref regard vers Rey par-dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers un cagibi où était disposé du matériel de sport et de combat. Il refermât la porte derrière lui et Rey se leva aussitôt et se précipita vers la porte pour tendre l'oreille contre elle. Elle pouvait entendre la parole effrénée de l'interlocuteur sans pour autant distinguer les mots. Il était véritablement en train de _hurler_ sur Kylo.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je vous ai déçu. »

Puis le silence envahit la pièce. Rey posa une main prudente sur la poignée, et au moment où elle se décidait à l'enclencher Kylo ouvrit si brusquement la porte qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, avant de rencontrer le corps dur de Kylo. Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira en avant, puis referma à nouveau la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient dans le noir complet. Rey inspira bruyamment et chercha des mains Kylo. Quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec lui- contre ce qu'elle présumait être une épaule et son visage- elle les retira aussitôt en retenant une petite exclamation. Ils étaient pratiquement l'un contre l'autre, dans le cagibi minuscule.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher son regard même dans l'obscurité complète.

« Kylo… ? » Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander avec qui il avait parlé, il l'interrompit :

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Rey s'humidifia les lèvres et avança une main vers la joue de Kylo avant de s'en emparer, et il se courba infailliblement sous la caresse, assoiffé de contact.

« S'il te plait, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton plaintif. Rey se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint l'étreindre autour de son cou, et Kylo se nicha entre son épaule et sa nuque avant d'enserrer à son tour la taille de Rey. Elle ferma les yeux. Kylo renforça son étreinte et inhala profondément l'odeur de Rey, et celle-ci frissonna au contact de son souffle tiède. Puis il déposa un baiser au même endroit, et Rey ouvrit subitement les yeux. Kylo releva la tête et posa son front contre celui de Rey, et elle sentit les points de suture sur son sourcil frôler sa peau.

« Merci. »

Rey était bien trop absorbée par leur soudaine proximité pour répondre. Elle avait pu sentir le souffle de son _merci_ contre sa propre bouche. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir le battement effréné de son cœur. Le sien était calme et régulier, accueillant.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les ténèbres, comme si elle leurs avaient appartenue depuis toujours. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à éviter les endroits comme celui-là, trop effrayée de ce qu'elle y découvrirait ou de ce qu'elle deviendrait s'ilsla touchaient. Et tout ce temps, ce qu'elle recherchait se trouvait en réalité dans un endroit comme celui-là. Sinistre, glaçant, avili. Et puis Kylo avait émergé de ces eaux denses pour la saisir et l'y plonger, et elle s'était laissée submergée sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Elle serait indemne tant qu'il serait avec elle.

Elle n'aurait plus jamais une occasion comme celle-là. Rey releva la tête et frôla du bout des lèvres celles de Kylo avant de les retirer aussitôt- juste le temps de confirmer qu'elles étaient aussi douces et pleines qu'elle se l'était imaginé, sauf pour ce petit endroit où la lèvre avait été ouverte. Elle entendit Kylo pousser un soupir surpris, puis il tendit le bras pour attraper la poignée derrière lui et la lumière envahit subitement la pièce. Rey plissa les yeux pour s'y habituer, sans avoir le temps d'observer la réaction de Kylo. Celui-ci sortit en premier et se retourna un instant. Et comme ça, le moment était passé.

« C'est tout pour ce soir. »

Rey avança d'un pas incertain. Kylo hésita avant d'ajouter :

« Rejoins-moi en bas, je te dépose. »

* * *

Rey projeta de l'eau glacée sur son visage rougie et invoqua toute la force autour d'elle pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements. Elle attrapa son sac au pied des toilettes et se dirigea vers le parking tout en espérant que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale avant d'avoir à confronter à nouveau Kylo après ce qu'il s'était passé. Est-ce qu'il avait mal pris ses avances ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait mal lu les signes ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Mais elle avait été tellement sûre alors que c'était la bonne chose à faire, que c'était la suite naturelle des événements. Ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes instinctivement dans l'ombre, et elle aurait prolongé le baiser si elle avait douté qu'il ne l'embrasse pas à nouveau de lui-même.

Mais il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser.

* * *

Rey se glissa dans la voiture sans un mot. Kylo scruta son visage un instant avant de démarrer. Alors c'était décidé : elle avait mal interprété son comportement d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il ne souhaitait réellement rien d'autre que de l'amitié de sa part, et ça ne voulait rien dire qu'elle ait été vivement convaincue du contraire peu de temps avant. Elle avait eu tort.

Elle se sentait anéantie et plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Malgré ça, elle afficha un petit sourire qui sortait d'elle ne savait où alors que son regard se projeta sur les lumières de la ville en pleine nuit. Il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser. Tout allait bien.

Kylo lui jeta un regard inquiet et interrompit ses pensées :

« Tout va bien, Rey ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement et ouvrit des grands yeux.

« Ah, oui, désolée. Je pensais à quelque chose…»

Il la regarda curieusement.

« À quoi ? »

Rey se pinça les lèvres et croisa son regard.

« Peut-être qu'on ne peut _pas_ être amis. »

Kylo leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle saisit une pointe d'amertume dans ses traits, mais son visage se referma aussitôt.

« _Peut-être ?_ »

Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Pourquoi ?» Il continua. « C'est à propos d'aujourd'hui ? »

Son ton était froid et faussement détaché. Rey secoua la tête négativement, mais elle ne put se forcer à croiser son regard.

« J'ai juste réalisé que tu avais raison, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Kylo serra la mâchoire et se concentra sur la route. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois pour signifier qu'il comprenait mais Rey avait la nette impression qu'il était en colère.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Rey sentit sa gorge se serrer à mesure qu'ils approchaient de chez elle, et à plusieurs reprises Kylo se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Kylo immobilisa la voiture en face de chez elle et attendit, sans rencontrer son regard. Rey se tourna vers lui une dernière fois et renifla, se maudissant de ne pas réussir à retenir ses larmes. Le bruit alarma Kylo et il fit enfin face à Rey, sidéré de sa réaction. Elle essaya de sourire malgré tout.

« Merci, » elle dit avant de saisir la poignée de la portière et de se pencher pour sortir. Kylo attrapa vivement son épaule en murmurant « attends » et il s'inclina vers elle. Alors qu'il essaya de déposer un baiser chaste sur sa joue, Rey recula impulsivement, et il comprit qu'elle avait cru qu'il souhaitait atteindre sa bouche. Il fit halte à son tour pour chercher ses yeux. Ils étaient humides et grands ouverts. Kylo l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue et se redressa. Rey déglutit et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

La lumière dans le salon était éteinte mais elle pouvait apercevoir les rayonnements colorés de la télé illuminer la pièce. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups et tomba sur Finn endormi sur le canapé. Elle sourit et passa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

« Finn ? »

Celui-ci secoua la tête en grognant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Rey. Il est quelle heure ? »

Rey lâcha un petit rire et se fit une place près de Rey avant de s'emmitoufler sous la même couette que lui et de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« 20h, quelque chose comme ça. »

Finn se redressa pour observer son visage.

« Tu ne finis jamais aussi tôt d'habitude. » Il ajouta en murmurant, sûr de lui maintenant : « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Rey secoua la tête.

« - Je suis débile, c'est ça qu'il s'est passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Rey rencontra les yeux inquiets de Finn et elle se sentit soulagée. Au moins elle l'avait, lui.

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?! Comment il a réagi ?

\- C'est ça le truc, il n'a pas vraiment eu de réaction. »

Elle enroula nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux et son regard se posa sur la télé pour éviter celui de Finn.

« Il n'a rien dis, à part que l'entraînement était fini. C'est lui qui m'a déposé. »

Elle afficha un petit sourire triste.

« Il veut probablement juste qu'on soit amis. »

Finn passa son bras autour des épaules de Rey et lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Peut-être qu'il veut être amis, peut-être qu'il est confus. »

Rey haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *rire maléfique* promis, on arrive aux choses intéressantes dès le prochain chapitre.**

 **Qui aurait su que c'était aussi difficile de décrire des prises de lutte ? Aussi, c'est un sport bien plus violent qu'il n'y paraît, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est incroyablement chargé sexuellement ? Je crois que c'est un fantasme à moi.**


	7. Est-ce Que Je Peux Entrer?

Se concentrer sur le bruit consistant du moteur de sa voiture permit à Kylo de garder son sang-froid et les pieds sur terre. Tout risquait de s'écrouler autour de lui : Rey, le Premier Ordre et Snoke, son contrôle sur ses problèmes de colère. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rattraper, d'arranger les choses, il ne faisait que tout empirer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Il se remémora l'expression de Rey quand il s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser, comme son mouvement de recul l'avait affecté. Il avait juste voulu la réconforter, il détestait la voir blessée par sa faute. _Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas être amis._

Peut-être que personne ne pouvait être son ami, une petite voix lui glissa à l'oreille, mais celle-ci n'était pas la sienne : c'était celle de Snoke. Il avait passé tellement de temps à lui répéter les mêmes choses qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du moment où la voix du même avait remplacé la sienne.

Toujours était-il que le mot de fin était toujours celui-ci : Il devait se concentrer sur le plus important et oublier tout le reste. Il était destiné à réaliser de grandes choses si seulement il cessait de se rattacher à de vieux sentiments.

 _Les amis, la famille, qu'est-ce que ça t'as apporté jusqu'ici, mon jeune apprenti ? Mieux encore, qu'est-ce que_ _ **tu**_ _leur as apporté ?_

Et puis Rey l'avait embrassé, et tout-à-coup les voix dans sa tête n'avaient plus aucune espèce d'importance. Ça avait duré une demi-seconde, il pouvait encore sentir le fantôme de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis Kylo avait dû se convaincre que c'était bien arrivé et qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé. Il avait été tellement saisi qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à expliquer sa réaction empressée. C'était sa faute si elle avait essayé de lui donner plus d'amour qu'il n'en méritait, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait induit en erreur en lui demandant de le prendre dans ses bras, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais il en avait tant eu besoin à ce moment, sa chaleur, son odeur, le confort de ses bras et de sa peau. Elle était la seule qui pouvait amadouer ses démons et pacifier son âme. Peu importe : c'était égoïste de sa part, et maintenant il l'avait rendu triste.

Il n'avait pas pu lui rendre son baiser. Il n'avait pas pu car ça aurait été plus égoïste encore. Il était son maitre et elle son apprentie, il était supposé la guider et elle lui donner sa confiance absolue. Ça aurait été abusé de son pouvoir que de se montrer complaisant envers ses moindres fantasmes et faiblesses. Et puis après qu'est-ce qu'il en serait devenu quand il l'aurait enfin présenté au Premier Ordre ? Snoke aurait découvert ses véritables sentiments pour Rey. Il l'aurait su comme il finissait toujours par savoir tout ce que Kylo essayait de cacher et d'enfouir. Puis il y aurait mis un terme brutalement. Ça, il en était sûr. Il se serait personnellement assuré que son meilleur atout ne se laisse pas distraire par une chose aussi insignifiante que l' _amour._ Non. Il y avait la puissance, le pouvoir, la passion. Et tout devait être investi dans un seul dessein, celui qui faisait avancer la cause du Premier Ordre.

Il devait la protéger de ce qui se passerait si jamais Snoke réalisait ce qu'elle était pour lui, et dans le même temps la garder assez proche de lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, ce qui était sûrement en train de se produire à l'instant présent.

 _Tu la veux aussi rien que pour toi, ne mens pas._

Kylo passa deux mains défaillantes sur son visage et dans ses cheveux et ensevelit cette pensée _loin, loin_ dans son esprit. Il attrapa son téléphone pour jeter un œil à l'heure : il était plus que temps.

* * *

La première personne qu'il vit fut la deuxième personne qu'il souhaitait _le moins_ voir ce soir. Armitage Hux n'était pas un combattant de MMA. Il travaillait pour Snoke en tant que gérant des ressources humaines, mais il était bien plus impliqué que le laissait entendre cette fonction dans les affaires du Premier Ordre. Kylo suspectait que les deux hommes manigançaient des choses peu légales derrière le dos des combattants, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus. Ça ne le regardait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait était que Hux détestait littéralement Kylo et qu'il aurait sauté de joie jusqu'au plafond si ce dernier était jeté à la porte.

L'homme roux croisa le regard de Kylo dans les couloirs des bureaux du Premier Ordre. Il sortait du bureau du président.

« Kylo. »

Kylo lui adressa un signe de tête comme réponse. Hux afficha un sourire figé, découvrant des dents d'un blanc parfaitement éclatant. Il rappela à Kylo un requin qui réagit à l'odeur du sang.

« - Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici. Je n'ai rien à te dire qui ne te sera pas déjà dis par Snoke, avança Hux d'un ton prétentieux.

\- J'ai rien à entendre de _ta_ part, Hux. Dégage de mon chemin. »

Le sourire carnassier du roux s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à une moue de rage.

« Attention, Ren. Tu marches sur un terrain glissant, ces derniers temps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casse la gueule. »

Kylo décida d'opter pour l'ignorance et dépassa Hux pour frapper à la porte du bureau de Snoke. Il entendit le roux faire demi-tour sur ses talons, et son boss l'inviter à entrer.

La pièce était sombre, la seule source d'éclairage une petite lampe de bureau et les lumières de la ville. Le bureau sentait le vieux cuir et le tabac froid. Il avait vu Snoke savourer de vieux cigares cubains et un verre de whiskey plus d'une fois. Kylo referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança jusqu'à son maitre qui avait pivoté dans son siège pour se trouver face à lui.

« Devant moi, mon apprenti. »

Kylo posa un genou à terre, puis l'autre.

« Tu as ignoré mes appels ces derniers temps. »

Paupières baissées et regard humble, Kylo se concentra sur un point fixe avant de répondre. Regarder son maitre dans les yeux pouvait être perçu comme une forme d'insolence, mais la vérité était que le regard perçant de Snoke lui faisait souvent perdre ses moyens.

« Je m'en excuse, maitre Snoke. J'ai été occupé entre mes entraînements et mes études. »

Snoke le considéra un instant.

« Si tes études entravent ton rôle au Premier Ordre, je me vois obligé d'y mettre un terme. »

Kylo déglutit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Snoke le menaçait de lui retirer la seule chose qui ne provenait pas du Premier Ordre. _Et tu as Rey, maintenant._

« Allons, tu peux gérer ton temps mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es plus un enfant. »

Kylo secoua la tête.

« Tu ne viens plus régulièrement aux entrainements du Premier Ordre. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'y ai pas vu. »

Kylo déglutit. La dernière fois qu'il s'était entrainé dans son propre club, les choses avaient dégénérées avec un autre combattant. Ce qui avait commencé comme une simple dispute sur le fait que Kylo monopolise un ring de boxe pendant les horaires libres s'était rapidement transformé en attaques personnelles sur la famille de Kylo, et plus particulièrement sur le statut de sénateur de sa mère. L'autre membre avait fini par toucher une corde sensible, et Kylo s'était jeté sur lui comme une bête enragée.

Snoke continua sans laisser à Kylo le temps de se justifier.

« Oui, c'est bien curieux. Ton prochain combat approche à grands pas et pourtant c'est le moment que tu choisis pour te laisser distraire. »

Il se pencha en avant sur son siège et chercha Kylo du regard.

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Apprenti ? »

Kylo secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos… d'une fille ? »

Kylo sentit son sang se glacer sous sa peau. _Comment savait-il à propos de Rey ?_

« Quelle fille ? »

Il s'entendit poser la question de loin, comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Snoke soupira et se redressa sur son siège. Il avait eu sa réponse.

« C'est bien ce que je te demande. J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes. Quelle ne fut ma surprise quand on m'a rapporté que mon jeune apprenti s'était découvert un intérêt spécial pour quelqu'un, et qu'il entraînait cette personne personnellement. »

Il ajouta sur un ton faussement gai :

« Comme si mon apprenti avait la sagesse qu'il fallait pour prendre sous son aile une autre personne ! Lui, un enfant ! »

Il lâcha un rire gras et menaçant. Kylo se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas défaillir sous les paroles. Il connaissait assez son maitre pour savoir que son attitude détendue n'était qu'une apparence, et que sous le masque se cachait la tempête prête à s'abattre sur lui comme le courroux d'un Dieu offensé.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Kylo ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement égale.

« Oui, Maître. »

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos des femmes ? Tu comptes laisser tes instincts…repoussants te distraire et te détourner de ton vrai rôle ? »

Kylo déglutit. Son maitre observa de près l'agitation sur son visage.

« Tu m'entends ? Si le besoin est, je peux arranger quelque chose pour tes…besoins. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kylo serra les poings qu'il tenait dans son dos.

« - Vous vous méprenez, maitre. Je ne suis pas intéressée par elle de cette manière.

\- Ah ?

\- Je l'entraine car j'ai vu en elle un immense potentiel. Avec la tutelle appropriée, elle pourrait devenir un atout précieux du Premier Ordre. »

Snoke l'étudia. Kylo n'osa pas rencontrer son regard. Il priait mentalement : _Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi la garder. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait._

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et que tes intentions sont au service du Premier Ordre seulement, je veux la voir. Tu vas me l'amener. »

Finalement, les yeux de Kylo se posèrent sur ceux de son maitre.

« Elle n'est pas encore prête !

\- Tiens donc. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu te caches dans un autre club que le tiens ? Quand est-ce qu'elle le sera ? » Demanda Snoke d'un ton qui se voulait égal mais cachait une pointe d'impatience.

« Bientôt. Elle est…occupée par d'autres choses. J'essaie de la faire progresser au plus vite.

\- Deux mois. Je te donne deux mois pour terminer apprentissage, puis tu la ramèneras au Premier Ordre. Ne me déçois pas.

\- Oui, Maitre. »

Kylo attendit un instant avant de faire mine de se relever. Snoke l'interrompit.

« Et Kylo ?

\- hm ? »

Snoke leva une main ridée et Kylo sut instinctivement ce qui allait se produire. Il sentit la gifle cinglante contre la partie droite de son visage, mais il ne faiblit pas même sous la puissance et le choc. Il l'avait attendu patiemment.

« Ça c'est pour avoir tabassé un autre membre du club. L'autre s'en est sorti avec bien plus qu'une tape sur la main, considère-toi chanceux. »

Kylo passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et y goûta quelque chose de métallique. Sa blessure s'était ouverte à nouveau sous l'impact.

« Oui, Maitre. »

* * *

Rey se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois cette nuit. À chaque fois que le sommeil était sur le point de l'emporter, elle sentait les mains de Kylo la saisir et ses bras l'enserrer, et puis le poids de son corps sur elle. Elle gémit de frustration, et son téléphone vibra au même instant. Elle l'ignora un moment, sachant que si elle donnait de l'attention au petit objet électronique elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil, puis la curiosité l'emporta et elle l'attrapa rageusement. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité agressive de l'appareil, elle aperçut un message de Kylo. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone hâtivement et se redressa dans son lit.

00 : 11 **Kylo** Debout?

00 : 14 **Rey** Oui?

00 : 19 **Kylo** Je t'ai fait pleurer dans la voiture?

Rey sentit une pointe de malaise au souvenir. Kylo avait affiché une tête sincèrement stupéfaite devant sa réaction émotionnelle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être dramatique, parfois.

00 : 21 **Rey** Pas ta faute

00 : 21 **Rey** Désolée

00 : 22 **Kylo** Je suis un con.

00 : 25 **Kylo** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

00 : 26 **Rey** je suis au lit, pourquoi?

Rey attendit un message qui ne venait pas. Elle glissa son téléphone sous son oreiller et laisse tomber sa tête contre lui, regard hagard. Maintenant elle se sentait idiote d'avoir inquiété Kylo. Mais c'était _elle_ qui avait besoin de confort et de réassurance. Elle sentit à nouveau la pointe aigüe de la rejection dans ses côtes quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

00 : 37 **Kylo** Je peux venir ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait venir ? Pour quelle foutre raison est-ce qu'il voudrait mettre les pieds chez elle à plus de minuit ?

Elle pensa à une excuse pour ne pas avoir à lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir après ce qui s'était passé quand le bruit d'une voiture dans son allée attira son attention. Des lumières illuminèrent les murs de sa chambre. Sa respiration s'interrompit pendant un instant et elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit pour la seconde fois. Elle n'osa pas espérer que ça puisse être _lui._

D'un coup, ses réticences à le voir s'empêtrèrent avec une sorte d'espoir inavouable. Elle était effrayée de la rapidité avec laquelle elle était prête à tout lui pardonner et à se contenter du peu qu'il lui donnait selon son bon plaisir.

Elle attendit, terrifiée d'entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte et qui réveillerait Finn, mais toujours pas décidée à aller vérifier d'elle-même car ça reviendrait à voir ses espoirs réduits à néant encore une fois. À l'affut du premier son, elle examina sa porte fixement, manquant complètement l'ombre géante qui se dessinait contre sa fenêtre. Elle sursauta au bruit de coups légers contre la vitre et attrapa sa couette. _Merde._ Kylo l'observait, debout de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle sauta à ses pieds et lui ouvrit. L'air était glacial et les cheveux de Kylo étaient tout emmêlés. Il avait l'air anxieux et abattu.

« - Tu étais déjà là ?! Comment t'as fait pour venir aussi vite ? »

Kylo posa deux mains rougies par le froid sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Rey hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il en ressortirait de bon pour elle si elle le laissait entrer ?

« Ça dépend. Tu viens pourquoi ? »

Les épaules de Kylo s'affaissèrent comme après une défaite. Son instinct lui criait de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'apaiser.

« Pour m'excuser. Je te dois des explications pour tout à l'heure. »

Rey haussa les épaules. Elle souhaitait plus que tout éviter l'humiliation de ce que Kylo avait à lui dire. Après tout, c'était son droit le plus fondamental de ne pas réciproquer ses sentiments.

« C'est bon, Kylo. Si c'est juste pour ça tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je commence à connaitre la chanson, et tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Kylo la regarda d'un air découragé, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les phalanges qui agrippaient la fenêtre de Rey virèrent au blanc sous sa poigne de fer. Rey le regarda curieusement. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle l'ait remarqué tout de suite, mais maintenant elle pouvait discerner ses yeux vitreux et son visage sans lumière. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« S'il te plait, Rey. »

Rey serra les dents.

« Non, Kylo. Je ne suis pas à ta _disposition._ Tu ne peux pas débarquer quand ça te chante et repartir aussitôt. Tu ne veux pas de moi, j'ai compris le message, alors ça n'est pas _juste_. »

Kylo l'observa curieusement. Rey n'osa pas bouger sous le poids de son regard. Il répondit lentement :

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne voulais pas de toi.

\- Quoi ?! Tu l'as clairement démontré. »

Kylo passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour dégager les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs.

« Je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Je suis un idiot, je te l'ai dit »

Rey croisa les bras et se mordilla la lèvre pensivement. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Kylo dans les yeux. Il ressemblait trop à un petit chiot mouillé, les yeux tristes et suppliants. Elle demanda d'une toute petite voix, appréhendant déjà la réponse :

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé, alors ?

\- Tu m'as surpris. J'ai eu peur. »

Rey haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu as toujours peur ? »

Kylo se pencha à travers la fenêtre pour s'approcher de Rey.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Rey se poussa sur le côté, autant pour signifier à Kylo que la voie était libre que pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Ce dernier se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se glissa dans la chambre de Rey. Il ressemblait au croquemitaine sorti du placard, impossiblement grand et habillé tout de noir.

« Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Kylo ne répondit pas. Il se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir et la laissa glisser à même le sol avant de dénouer ses lacets. Rey referma la fenêtre derrière lui et le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, Kylo grimpa sur le lit de Rey. Il se retourna vers elle pour murmurer :

« Tu viens, alors ? »

Rey hésita à nouveau, mais son instinct lui dit que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose d'important s'était produit et qu'elle ferait mieux de faire attention aux détails. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se glissait dans son propre lit et ses bras entouraient de façon protectrice la tête de Kylo. Celui-ci enfoui son visage dans la poitrine de Rey et frissonna sous la couette tiède, puis il passa ses bras tout aussi naturellement qu'elle autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

Elle aurait préféré restés comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne, mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites.

« - Kylo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Elle sentit Kylo lâcher un soupir contre sa peau. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle se sentit à nouveau déçue de son manque d'honnêteté, mais il soupira à nouveau et répondit :

« J'ai vu Snoke. »

Le cœur de Rey accéléra un petit peu quand elle sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa clavicule. Elle passa une main indolente dans sa chevelure pour l'encourager.

« - Le président du Premier Ordre ?

\- Il voulait me voir après ce que j'ai raconté. »

Il ferma les yeux au contact des ongles de Rey contre son cuir chevelu. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant une éternité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Rey se pencha sur elle-même pour mieux voir Kylo. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air à la fois épuisé et paisible, mais aussi tristement résigné.

« Je vais peut-être devoir choisir entre mes études et le Premier Ordre. »

Rey s'immobilisa.

« - Quoi ? Il n'a pas le droit de te demander quelque chose comme ça. Pas après toutes ces années d'études.

\- Il a raison, pourtant. Je suis en train de me laisser distraire.

\- Par moi ?

\- Évidemment, par toi. »

Rey ouvrit de grands yeux, et Kylo afficha un petit sourire fier. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son plexus solaire. Dieu, qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kylo ajouta d'un ton enjoué :

« - Tu es très _distrayante._

\- Je le suis ? »

Kylo acquiesça. Ses traits devinrent tout à coup sérieux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Rey comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, et il lui dit d'une voix défaillante :

« J'ai toujours peur, Rey. »

Et avant qu'elle puisse le rassurer, lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle attendrait qu'il se décide parce que _quel autre choix_ elle pouvait bien avoir, Kylo releva la tête et captura ses lèvres. Celle-ci lâcha un petit gémissement, à moitié par surprise et à moitié par frisson. Kylo se pencha d'avantage et approfondit son baiser si intensément que Rey s'accrocha vivement à ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de tomber d'une chute sans fin.

Ils rompirent le baiser pour respirer. Quand ils se regardèrent, Rey sentit la même impression de vertige à la vue des deux puits noirs et liquides qui immobilisaient et hypnotisaient quiconque les regardaient de trop près, à la manière d'un serpent et d'une proie. Kylo relâcha son étreinte d'un coup et Rey retomba sur son matelas en soufflant. Il se releva et se pencha sur elle pour poser un bras de chaque côté de sa tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Rey attrapa son cou et laissa glisser ses mains contre ses épaules et son dos large et sinueux.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut plus urgent, et Kylo plus insistant. Il passa une langue chaude sur la commissure de ses lèvres et Rey ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, l'invitant avec délectation et empressement. Kylo grogna et ses mains vinrent empoigner les cheveux de Rey alors que leurs langues se battaient pour la domination de l'autre. Rey s'avoua vaincu sous l'assaut et suivit la danse que menait Kylo. Celui-ci se mit à la torturer délicieusement en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis en traçant un chemin de baiser humides contre sa mâchoire et jusque son cou où il vint enfouir son visage.

Rey gémit sous les caresses et Kylo releva la tête pour l'observer. Son regard obscurci affichait une certaine vénération. Il observa sa bouche rougie par son assaut fervent tout en regagnant son souffle.

« Je vais t'avaler en entier si tu ne m'arrêtes pas. »

Rey remua inconfortablement et lâcha un soupir impatient. La menace de Kylo ressemblait dangereusement à une promesse.

« S'il te plaît, » murmura-t-elle avec empressement.

Et avant qu'il put lui démontrer la sincérité de sa promesse, la porte de la chambre de Rey s'ouvrit en grand et un Finn en pyjama et visiblement agacé entra en trombe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _ici_?! »

Rey lâcha un petit cri de surprise et posa deux mains à plats contre Kylo pour le repousser. Celui-ci afficha un visage à peine ennuyé et roula à l'opposé de Rey, visiblement à contre-cœur.

Finn alluma la lumière de la pièce et son regard se posa tour à tour sur celui consterné de Rey et celui agacé de Kylo. Il pointa du doigt ce dernier et demanda d'un air incrédule.

« C'est _Kylo ?_ »

« En chair et en os, » rétorqua Kylo en murmurant dans sa barbe avant de se lever et d'attraper ses chaussures au pied du lit.

« Finn ! S'exclama enfin Rey. Sors d'ici avant que je te tue. »

Finn afficha une mine désabusée.

« C'est _moi_ qui devrais dire ça, Rey. »

Rey passa rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les lever en signe de capitulation.

« Ok, ok, on en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien. Kylo s'en va maintenant. »

Kylo enfila sa veste avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur vers Finn. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard désapprobateur vers Rey avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Le portrait de moi que tu lui as dressé ne doit pas être très glorieux, au vu de sa réaction. »

Rey se leva à son tour et croisa les bras.

« Peut-être, elle haussa les épaules. Mais est-ce que c'est réellement de ma faute ? »

Kylo eut un petit rire nasal avant de secouer la tête.

« - Tu devrais retourner dormir Rey.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusque la porte.

\- Pas la peine, je sors par là où je suis entré. »

Rey attrapa la main de Kylo avant qu'il puisse s'échapper. Les mots qu'elle voulait réellement lui dire refusèrent de se manifester.

« …On se voit demain ? »

Kylo lui sourit affectueusement avant de porter sa main à sa bouge et d'embrasser les phalanges.

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

 **J'ai à peine relu ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment épuisée et puis j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir après ma longue absence. J'espère que le moment que vous attendiez tous aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Si Snoke vous donne la chair de poule comme à moi, c'est normal, j'ai essayé de lui attribuer la même vibe de persécuteur/pédophile que dans le film. GROS BISOU !**

Lilou : hehe, je suis contente de voir que le fantasme est partagé!

Mistyarrow : Merci de ton commentaire! J'imagine que je passe tellement de temps à décortiquer les persos de SW, en particulier Kylo, que ça me vient assez facilement de les intégrer dans un univers moderne... et je suis d'accord pour le Adam Driver, il est déchirant de tendresse et de vulnérabilité dans cette scène 3

QueenReylo : Merci ça me fait super plaisir que tu t'inscrives pour elle!

ThereIsNoLight : hehehe merci 3 Je ferai un tour sur wattpad à l'occas', je sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut

RosePourpre : merci! J'espère que ce chapitre a éclairci les questions sur le comportement de Kylo, je sais que des fois j'ai du mal à écrire des choses cohérentes ahah


	8. Sel de la Terre

07h32 _Tu viens aujourd'hui ?_

 _07h57 Où_

 _08h01 À ton avis?! En cours._

 _08h32 Je pense_

 _08h34 ...tu ferais mieux de ramener ton petit cul, Solo._

* * *

A 8h51, en plein milieu de son cours d'art, Rey jeta un coup d'œil agacé vers la porte d'entrée de la classe. Sa jambe se mit à trembler d'impatience alors que la réalité de l'absence de Kylo se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de message de sa part, mais aucune notification ne s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle ouvrit la discussion qu'elle menait avec Kylo et relu les messages de la veille.

Au lieu de se sentir en colère, elle ressentit une sorte de vide mélangé à de la déception. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas assez?

Rey enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et essaya de se concentrer sur ses dessins. _Imbécile._

* * *

Elle l'aperçut près de la machine à café de son coin habituel. Elle l'observa une seconde pour essayer de deviner dans quelle genre d'humeur il se trouvait : il sucrait son café, la main lente, l'air ennuyé, comme un gros chat qui se réveille de sa sieste. Ses pieds la menèrent à lui d'instinct, sans qu'elle le leur commande.

"Hé."

Il eut l'air surpris un instant avant de lui rendre son salut.

"Hé."

Rey se mordilla la lèvre.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages."

Elle avait voulu poser la question, mais ce qui sortit ressemblait plus à une sorte d'affirmation sur un ton de défaite. Kylo ne se donna donc pas la peine de répondre. Il écrasa dans son poing l'emballage du sucre et porte de son autre main son café à sa bouche, soufflant du bout de ses lèvres pleines pour le refroidir.

Rey essaya à nouveau.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu, hier? Panne de réveil?"

Son trait d'humour tomba complètement à l'eau. Kylo la regarda curieusement, sans aucun doute car il avait décelé dans sa voix l'agacement qui s'y cachait.

"J'avais besoin de dormir. Et j'avais des entraînements."

Rey souhaitait être le genre de fille à se contenter de ce type d'explication. Si elle l'avait été, elle aurait juste haussé les épaules avant de passer à autre chose, ou elle aurait remarqué " _pas très loquace, aujourd'hui"_ d'un ton enjoué et avec de la malice dans l'œil, comme elle savait si bien le faire habituellement. Mais à la place, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, de frustration et d'un horrible sentiment de rejet.

Après tout, elle avait été la fille qui avait été abandonnée par son propre sang sur une aire d'autoroute. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois n'en ferais pas autant?

 _Pourquoi n'es-tu_ _ **réellement**_ _pas venu? Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir? J'ai passé toute la nuit à penser à toi. Tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de me prendre à nouveau dans tes bras?_

"Tu ne peux pas te battre, tu es blessé."

Sa rétorque sortit un poil trop haut, et Kylo fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle se sentit idiote. Comme une enfant naïve et enquiquinante.

"Si, je pense que je peux…" Kylo répondit doucement.

Ce n'est pas que Rey avait envie de le contredire, ou de lui dicter ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire de sa vie, mais à cet instant la frustration et le terrible sentiment que quelque chose lui glissait entre les doigts poussèrent les mots à sortir de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne put les en empêcher ou y réfléchir à deux fois.

"Mais, c'est complètement débile. Et tes cours? Tu viens deux fois par semaine. Comment tu vas faire pour passer tes examens?"

La mâchoire de Kylo se tendit et se détendit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il réfléchissait sérieusement à quelque chose. A cet instant, il avait plus l'air agacé, remarqua Rey avec honte.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rey? Je te trouve tendue."

Les joues de Rey la brûlèrent, et elle se mit à tirer nerveusement sur les manches de son pull alors que son regard fuyait celui de Kylo. _Tout_ pour éviter qu'il découvre la triste, pathétique vérité : celle qui disait que les études de Kylo ou son état physique n'étaient pas l'unique raison de son inquiétude, ni la première. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus moche et égoïste qui l'attirait vers lui comme un papillon de nuit recherche la lumière.

 _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu me veux comme je te veux?_

"Non, je ne suis pas tendue, mais…"

Kylo se pencha en avant pour parler tout près de son oreille.

"Tu devrais venir au club ce soir. Évacuer un peu de cette tension qui te travaille."

Il déposa un tout petit baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer quelque chose à propos d'être en retard et de s'en aller. Quelque chose que Rey ne put saisir car elle avait bien trop l'impression d'être ce papillon qui tournoie follement dans tous les sens, s'étant brûlé les ailes après avoir volé trop près du soleil.

* * *

A 17h41 pile poil, Rey entendit une voiture se garer dans son allée. Elle se redressa sur son lit où elle terminait de recopier un cours sur son ordinateur, et jeta un regard suspicieux vers son téléphone. à l'exact même moment, l'écran de celui-ci s'illumina.

 _Merde_ , murmura Rey en l'attrapant. Finn était présent, et elle ne souhaitait pas répéter la scène de l'autre soir. Kylo et sa satané habitude de se pointer chez les gens sans prévenir.

Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit la discussion.

 _T'es là?_

Rey soupira et pressa le bouton appeler. La voix profonde de Kylo lui répondit.

 _Je suis garé dans ton allée._

 _Je sais._

 _...tu viens?_

 _Pour aller où?_

 _On boxe ce soir._

Rey grogna et se massa les tempes. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kylo enchaîne :

 _Tu avais oublié?_

 _Non. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon sac._

Kylo grogna doucement en guise de réponse et Rey raccrocha avant de sauter à ses pieds. Alors qu'elle se pencha pour attraper son sac, elle s'immobilisa et se mordilla la lèvre pensivement. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, merde?_

L'air de décembre lui donna l'impression que ses organes se congelaient à vive allure. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la voiture de Kylo et se jeta pratiquement dedans. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se frotta vivement les mains en soupirant de façon dramatique.

"...ça va?"

"Ouais, ouais. J'ai juste pas l'habitude avec les températures aussi froides. Il fait, genre, -40°C dehors."

Kylo fronça les sourcils. Sa main se porta vers la commande d'air chaud de l'auto.

"Mh, tu n'exagères pas du tout."

Rey lâcha un petit rire nasal. Elle boucla sa ceinture et essaya de prendre son ton le plus décontracté pour demander :

"Donc...tu m'emmènes _et_ tu me ramènes, maintenant?"

Kylo prit le temps de sortir du parking et de s'engager dans la rue avant d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

"ça ne te gêne pas de faire le détour? Je n'habite pas vraiment sur le chemin."

Il l'observa rapidement, avant de répondre :

"Non, ça ne me gène pas."

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence.

Kylo monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'entraînement sans attendre Rey, toujours animé par la même intensité qui le caractérisait si bien. Rey ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se dirigea vers les vestiaires comme à son habitude, tout en se rejouant la scène de la matinée et en se remémorant sa surréaction embarrassante… _pourquoi tu dois toujours tout faire foirer?_

Kylo s'affairait déjà à enchaîner les pompes à une main quand Rey le rejoint.

"Prête?" Lui demanda-t-il en expirant fortement.

"Oui, je veux juste…" Rey finit d'enfiler ses bandes tant bien que mal.

Kylo se redressa vivement pour attraper la main de Rey.

"Attends, je vais te montrer."

Il défit la bande mal vêtue d'une main sûre et expérimentée.

"Écarte bien les doigts."

Sa peau était chaude comparée à celle de Rey encore engourdie par le froid.

"Protège bien tes phalanges, c'est le plus important."

Rey acquiesça, incapable d'invoquer les bons mots.

Kylo attrapa son index du bout des doigts et enroula la protection autour de sa paume. Les mots s'échappèrent sans qu'elles puissent les empêcher de quitter sa bouche :

"C'est surprenant que tu puisses être si doux quand je t'ai vu agir si… différemment."

Kylo leva vers Rey des yeux surpris.

"Différemment?"

 _Brisé. Meurtri._

"...plein de colère."

Kylo cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça. Il finit de protéger la main de Rey et murmura :

"Fais pareil de l'autre côté."

Rey s'exécuta à la hâte pendant que Kylo enfilait des pao, ses boucliers de combat pour leur entraînement. Elle lui emboîta le pas maladroitement et heurta son dos. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

"Des fois je parle trop vite. Et il arrive parfois que je regrette ce que je dise."

Kylo déglutit.

"On dirait que ça t'arrives souvent, ces derniers temps."

Rey fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna.

"Désolée."

Kylo acquiesça sans manquer la façon dont son visage s'était assombri. Rey hocha la tête à son tour, puis les deux débutèrent l'entraînement intensif qui consistait à enchaîner les coups et parades à mesure que Kylo, le meneur, annonçait les consignes, dans le but de faire travailler Rey et sa cardio. Un exercice d'endurance qu'elle savait redoutable avec lui.

Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour se retrouver rouge et à bout de souffle. Acharnée, Rey repoussa tant bien que mal ses limites pour envoyer toujours plus rapidement son pied sur la côte de Kylo, à répétition.

"Ok, fit Kylo, prends cinq minutes."

"Non, haleta Rey, on continue."

Kylo fronça les sourcils à la vue du regard hagard de Rey.

"Tu es sûre? On a le temps."

"S'il te plait, Kylo," haleta Rey tout en relevant ses pao.

Kylo céda et reprit l'exercice, la surveillant de près. Les yeux de Rey s'embuèrent et son souffle tressauta de façon alarmante. Il cessa immédiatement l'exercice.

"Rey, stop, tu vas faire un malaise."

"Je dis...quand!" S'entêta Rey.

"Non!" annonça Kylo d'une voix ferme et puissante. Il défit rapidement les pao de ses mains et les jeta à terre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain!?"

Rey lâcha un sanglot hystérique et croisa les bras sur son visage avant de défaire à son tour ses gants.

"Merde!" cria Kylo quelque part derrière elle.

Rey s'enferma dans les toilettes. La lumière grésilla avant d'illuminer durement les traits bouffies de son visage, yeux et nez carmin. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, puis passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage pour diminuer les gonflements et attrapa d'une main tremblante quelques feuilles de papier hygiénique pour s'essuyer. Elle inspira profondément avant de sortir.

Kylo était accroupi à côté de la porte des toilettes, la tête dans les mains. Il releva vite la tête et tenta d'attraper le poignet de Rey.

"Rey, attends, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû crier. Où tu vas?"

Rey retira son poignet de sa main.

"C'est bon, c'est pas de ta faute. Je vais rentrer."

Kylo se redressa et posa ses mains autour des bras de Rey avant de presser affectueusement. Il prononça à voix basse :

"Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait. C'est bon, tout va bien."

Il se pencha en avant pour croiser le regard fuyant de Rey, lui soulevant légèrement le menton avec deux doigts.

"Reste avec moi."

Rey déglutit.

"J-je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne sais pas me comporter normalement avec toi."

Kylo secoua la tête.

"Moi non plus, c'est bon."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mal brossés et coinça une mèche derrière son oreille.

"J'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin…"

"Mh? De quoi tu as besoin?"

Rey prit une grande inspiration, mais les mots refusèrent de lui revenir.

Kylo se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit se vider de toutes ses pensées envahissantes pour se concentrer sur la bouche de Kylo : sur le coin de sa bouche, sur son nez, sa paupière…

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi…" il murmura chaudement entre deux baisers sur son oreille. "...tu te punis toi-même."

"J'ai besoin de ressentir...q _uelque chose_."

Kylo souffla du nez, l'admira un instant puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la positionner contre le mur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser chaud et tendre qui l'invitait à s'ouvrir à lui, à réciproquer. Elle l'embrassa donc à son tour.

Kylo coupa court au baiser pour s'agenouiller et soulever doucement le tee shirt de Rey, dévoilant à peine la peau étirée de son bas ventre. Il leva vers Rey des yeux qui demandaient la permission d'aller plus loin, mais elle se contenta de laisser sa tête retomber contre le mur et de fermer les yeux, se laissant aller aux sensations.

Kylo déposa mille petits baisers éperdus sur son ventre, aussi effrénés que le devenait sa respiration. Chacun faisant frissonner et vibrer Rey.

Il pressa son menton contre elle et entrelaça les doigts de leurs deux mains avant de les presser.

"Rey. Rey."

Rey baissa des yeux voilés de désir sur lui.

"Je veux être doux, pour toi." Il embrassa ses phalanges. "Je ne sais pas comment l'être. Mais..."

Il relâcha ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Rey et accrocher ses doigts dans l'ourlet de son legging. Il le retira d'un mouvement vif qui fit tressauter Rey, avant de le jeter plus loin.

"Je peux te faire ressentir… plein de choses."

Il se débarrassa sans aucun ménagement de la culotte de Rey à son tour avant de l'attraper sous les fesses et de soulever une à une ses jambes, les plaçant sur ses épaules. Rey lâcha quelques petits halètements surpris. Ils se transformèrent en gémissements d'extase quand Kylo posa sa bouche sur elle, tout en la stabilisant entre ses larges épaules et le mur ; il ne passa pas par quatre chemins, tenant sa promesse de lui faire _ressentir_ des choses. Quand il fût sûr qu'elle était assez mouillée, il glissa deux doigts profond à l'intérieur d'elle et observa Rey alors qu'elle fit le petit son le plus délicieux qui lui fût jamais donner d'entendre dans sa vie, sa bouche une forme de cercle parfaite.

"Plus rien à ajouter, Rey?"

Rey aurait ri si elle avait pu ; un tout petit, _est-ce que tu te fous de moi?_ type de rire, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi _pleine_ de toute sa vie et tout l'air de ses poumons semblait s'être échappé d'un seul coup et elle ne saura probablement plus respirer normalement sans Kylo pour l'aider-

Et puis Kylo bougea ces deux maudits doigts, chatouillant son clitoris du bout du pouce, et Rey gémit pour de bon, transportée trop loin dans son extase pour ressentir de la honte, mais assez consciente pour savoir que jamais elle n'avait fait ce genre de sons durant une relation avant.

Kylo sembla satisfait, car il la prit entre ses lèvres, la malaxant rapidement avec langue et doigts, s'abandonnant au goût de Rey comme un homme affamé.

"J'ai pensé à te faire ça...des centaines de fois."

Rey aurait bien voulu confesser qu'elle aussi, ô combien de fois, avait eu ce genre de fantasmes obscènes jouer dans son esprit durant les ses tristes, tristes nuits. A l'exception qu'aucun de ces fantasmes ne touchaient de près à la réalité, que de faire ces choses avec Kylo, partager un moment si intime avec lui, c'était infiniment mieux que tout ce que son imagination dépravée et privée aurait pu inventer.

Kylo était enthousiaste, généreux, presque _trop_ \- doigts qui essayaient de s'enfuir plus profondément encore alors qu'il a déjà fait découvrir à Rey de nouveaux endroits à l'intérieur d'elle, bouche brûlante et écrasante qui la poussait au bord du gouffre, plus près, et _encore_ plus près jusqu'à ce que-

Rey jouit avec un cri et ses poings serrés dans la chevelure de Kylo, et puis ce fût réellement _trop_ , mais il grogna comme un animal qui dit _non, je ne vais rien lâcher_.

Elle n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de tout subir, vague après vague de plaisir, battements à l'intérieur d'elle comme si ses murs avaient pris vie d'eux-même.

Alors qu'elle revint peu à peu à elle même, Rey prit garde aux turbulences qui la poussaient contre le mur. Elle baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Kylo, qui respirait à petits souffles entrecoupés, sa main libre qui n'était pas encore enfouie à l'intérieur d'elle se touchant lui-même, son short toujours en place, mais son membre à peine sorti -et merde, ce qu'elle est grosse.

"Rey, je vais-"

Rien qu'entendre la voix rauque et à vif de Kylo aurait pu faire jouir Rey une deuxième fois, ravie d'être celle qui avait le privilège le voir comme ça, vulnérable et ouvert et délirant, l'air de pouvoir craquer à tout moment.

Il la pose brusquement à terre, main droite saisissant sa taille pour l'équilibrer, et écarta ses jambes avec sa cuisse. C'est seulement quand elle le sentit essayer de la pénétrer pour de bon qu'elle réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Elle le repoussa par les épaules, mais il l'avait trop bien coincée contre le mur, son visage enfoui dans son cou, haletant et lâchant des petits sons suppliants.

Elle le repoussa plus fort.

"Attend- Kylo! Protection. Attends, non."

Rey sentit les muscles de la mâchoire de Kylo se bander contre la partie tendre de son épaule, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. A la place, il souleva de nouveau le tee shirt de Rey, empoignant la matière au niveau de ses seins et poussant entre ses clavicules pour l'immobiliser, et se masturba éperdument contre la peau de son ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de trouver son rythme qu'il finit sur sa peau avec de longs, douloureux gémissements, front reposant sur le sien pour regarder sa semence couler le long de la poitrine de Rey, et se frayer lentement un chemin jusqu'à son nombril, puis plus bas, jusqu'à son mont. Rey recueillit le liquide sur une phalange et la porta à sa bouche, goûtant Kylo sur son doigt.

Celui-ci essayait encore de regagner son souffle, émerveillé par Rey comme s'il se demandait si elle existait pour de vrai...

Mais une seconde plus tard, il déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il avait fait à Rey et sa respiration cessa une seconde.

"Merde...Rey, pardon."

"Chut, non. Ne dis rien."

Elle prit son visage triste et défait dans ses mains, ne supportant pas de l'apercevoir comme ça, comme s'il avait honte de lui-même pour avoir suivi son instinct. Comme s'il était une sorte de monstre.

"J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait. Je le voulais."

Kylo plongea son regard dans le sien et acquiesça comme s'il la croyait, alors Rey se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, longuement et pieusement comme ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Elle goûta sur ses lèvres le sel et les larmes qui purifient.

Kylo l'encercla de ses bras et la serra étroitement contre lui quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, respirant l'air qu'elle expirait par le nez et captant son regard.

"Tu m'es tellement précieuse."

Rey hocha la tête. Elle savait, maintenant.


	9. Courbatures (I)

Rey désira ne jamais quitter le confort de l'étreinte étroite de Kylo, dont les bras étaient encore humides et chauds après l'effort. Elle se nicha contre le creux de son épaule, l'oreille à plat contre sa poitrine pour mieux entendre le staccato de son cœur. Kylo embrassa sa tempe et respira son parfum, un mélange enivrant de sueur salé et de shampoing à l'orange.

« Rey... »

« Mh ? » Elle vibra contre sa gorge, pas encore tout-à-fait prête à quitter sa chaleur.

« Rey, il répéta doucement, tu es vraiment précieuse à mes yeux. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Rey leva deux yeux transparents et honnêtes vers Kylo, deux braises ardentes qui illuminaient tout son monde. Elle acquiesça timidement.

« Je le pense vraiment. Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi... je t'- »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme aux allures d'escogriffes, chauve et au teint gris s'avança. Rey se releva précipitamment en avant, mais le bras de Kylo se glissa de façon protectrice autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui.

«Ah, très intéressant. » L'homme mit les mains dans ses poches et haussa les sourcils, faussement impressionné, tout en les regardant se précipiter pour se rhabiller. Rey lut une pointe de satisfaction dans ses yeux, comme si il avait eu exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle eut la nette envie de lui faire avaler son sourire arrogant.

« Rey, j'imagine ? »

Rey jeta un regard confus vers Kylo, qui sembla si nerveux qu'il aurait pu se mettre à suer à n'importe quel moment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Eh bien, Kylo, on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour les présentations ! »

Kylo serra la mâchoire, fixant un point sur le mur alors qu'il enfilait son pull. Rey crut qu'il ne répondrait jamais et que le malaise de toute cette interaction la dévorerait entière.

« Rey, c'est Snoke, mon patron. Boss, c'est Rey... »

Snoke leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« ...mon apprentie. »

Snoke acquiesça la tête tout en observant Rey.

« Tu as oublié de me dire qu'elle était si ravissante. »

Les épaules de Kylo se raidirent visiblement, comme s'il se préparait à attaquer ou s'enfuir à tout moment. Il expira longuement par le nez et s'affaira à défaire les bandes autour de ses mains. Snoke ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction.

« Mon jeune apprenti Kylo m'a un peu parlé de toi, déjà. »

« Ah ? »

« Il a dit que tu était... _pleine de talent._ Prometteuse. Que tu étais digne de son temps et sa direction. »

« Elle l'est- »

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle l'est vraiment. » dit Snoke alors que son regard scruta minutieusement l'état échevelé de Rey. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de honte.

« Pourquoi vous ne me feriez pas profiter d'une petite démonstration, puisque vous êtes tout deux déjà bien échauffés ? »

Rey se figea.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kylo d'un ton brusque.

« Un peu de _sparring._ Rien de méchant, juste que je puisse l'évaluer de mes propres yeux. »

« Non. » Lâcha Kylo encore plus brusquement, tout en se positionnant devant Rey.

Rey se mordilla la lèvre en observant le jeu de regard entre les deux hommes, se demandant qui abandonnerait en premier.

Soudainement, Snoke sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je vois. Une autre fois, alors. Rey, ce fût un plaisir. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. J'étais juste passer voir mon poulain. »

Kylo acquiesça de façon rigide.

« Oui. Je dois la ramener chez elle. »

Snoke ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« J'ai le net sentiment que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, » dit-il enfin avant de tourner tout aussi brusquement les talons.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme laissa place à un silence assourdissant ; Rey se mit à rassembler ses affaires, attendant que Kylo parle le premier.

Elle regarda sa lèvre boudeuse, la tension comme un fil tendu aux extrémités dans ses épaules et ses bras. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'exprimer, elle réalisa.

Il lui tînt la porte alors qu'un froid vicieux mordit leurs peaux.

« Tu comptes expliquer, alors ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? » Il murmura tout en déverrouillant sa voiture.

« Le merdier qui vient de se produire. Et putain, qui c'était ce type qui m'a foutu les jetons ?! » s'agaça Rey tout en bouclant sa ceinture.

Kylo soupira bruyemment.

« C'était Snoke, mon patron- »se mit-il à expliquer d'une façon machinale.

« Je sais déjà qui c'est ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Kylo, pourquoi tout doit être une bataille, avec toi ! »

Kylo serra les mains autour du volant, très fort. Il inspira longuement et prit un instant, le temps de choisir ses mots.

« Le Premier Ordre est...particulier quand il s'agit de ses combattants. Travailler pour le meilleur club demande des sacrifices. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Les relations ne sont pas encouragées. »

« Oh. »

Cela n'expliquait pas entièrement la réaction de Snoke quand il les surprit ensemble. Rey se remémora la façon perverse dont il les avait observé, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction plutôt que de désapprobation.

Mais cela expliquait toutefois l'hésitation de Kylo à son sujet. Son comportement erratique et imprévisible, chaud puis froid, aimant puis distant. Son travail, son comportement étaient plus importants qu'elle. C'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'engager auprès d'elle.

Elle réalisa avec effroi que Kylo pouvait très bien la quitter à tout moment, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Celui-ci sembla deviner le fil de la pensée de Rey ; sa main emprisonna la sienne et serra fort, l'ancrant à nouveau.

« Snoke a peur que tu sois une distraction. Que tu me rendes moins consacré, plus faible... »

Kylo secoua la tête.

« Au contraire. Tu me rends fort. Je le pense Rey. Je ne vais rien laisser se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Tu es à m- tu m'es précieuse. »

Il la regarda avec tant d'honnêteté assumée, ce qui semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent, que Rey ne put qu'acquiescer. Kylo scruta son visage avant de serrer sa main à nouveau.

« On peut partir, maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

.

.

Il la déposa chez elle dans un silence relatif. Avant qu'elle puisse sortir, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Attends, Rey. »

« Mh? »

Elle craignait encore que sa voix ne se casse et la trahisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? »

Rey ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Mince, elle pensait qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis.

« Pour Noël, euh...Poe a invité Finn à le passer chez de la famille. Ils veulent que je vienne, mais... »

Mais Rey ne faisait pas partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle avait à peine rencontré Finn il y a quelques mois. Elle refusait de s'imposer, de passer ses toutes premières fêtes partagées avec des gens qui ne savaient seulement pas son nom.

Rey croisa le regard insistant et plein d'espoir de Kylo.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller. »

Kylo hocha la tête. Il regarda à travers le pare-brise, se concentrant sur un point très loin devant lui, et s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais...tu voudrais le passer avec moi ? Ma mère, elle...ça fait très longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. »

 _Parce que tu ne lui a pas laissé le choix._ L'implication était claire, mais Rey pouvait à peine digérer ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Toute cette soirée lui faisait l'effet d'un ascenseur émotionnel.

« Euh... »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui assure que ce n'était pas grave si elle refusait, ou à lui donner plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se tourna vers Rey et haussa les sourcils.

Rey rit.

« Woah...enfin, oui ! Je suis surprise... »

Kylo sourit. Un sourire enfantin, gai, qui surprit Rey encore plus que lui lui demandant de passer Noël avec sa famille après qu'elle ait été sûre qu'il veuille rompre avec elle.

« Cool. Je viendrais te récupérer la journée du 24, vers 16 heures. Prends des fringues de rechange. On va un peu loin, donc on passera la nuit. »

Rey gloussa.

« Ça marche. »

Elle observa ses chaussures et attrapa la poignée.

« Donc... on se voit bientôt ? »

Elle entendit le bruit du cuir crisser avant de se retourner vers Kylo qui s'était penché sur elle.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Il avait été entre ses jambes même pas deux heures avant, mais ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir se ratatiner comme un ballon dégonflé à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

« Mon baiser. »

Kylo l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser à bouche ouverte qui lui fit un peu oublier où elle se trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle.

« Bonne nuit, Rey. »

.

.

Par habitude, il l'observa rentrer chez elle et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des lumières.

* * *

 _ **Bonsoir. J'expérimente avec des chapitres un peu plus courts.**_


End file.
